Sandalius True Wolf 2, Dawn Of A New Era
by Dean Winchester's Play Thing
Summary: Shita Wolf lived her life as a human until one day, after the unsettling truth about her parents break up; she runs. She stumbles and knocked herself unconscious, only to wake up as a wolf. She joins a pack and learns how to became the wolf she was meant to be but a year later, Kiba found her. Will she meet up with her old pack again? Will her and Toboe finally fall in love?
1. A New Life

Wolf's Rain 2

Dawn Of A New Era

"Shita! Dinner!" my mother, Selene called out. I looked up from my drawing and smiled brightly. Hello, my name is Shita Wolf. I'm 8 years old, almost 9 and I'm in elementary school. I live on the 5th floor apartment building with my father and mother. My favorite animal is the white wolf and I hate the snow. I have hazel eyes and brown hair.

"Coming Momma!" I yelled back. I threw my crayon onto the ground and scrambled to my feet. I ran to the kitchen and slid across the tiled floor. I grunted as I crashed into my father's chest. My father, Ryan chuckled and balanced me.

"Hello Shita. Nice of you to stop by" he teased with a smile. I glared at him and walked over to the table and sat down. Momma laid a plate of dinner in front of me and sat down herself with father at her side. I picked up my fort with a grin and dug it into my rice. I stiffened as it neared my mouth. My father frowned when he saw me.

"Shita? What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head and dropped my fork and stood. I ran to the living room window and looked out into the rain. My breath paused as I saw a black figure running down the road, his black coat trailing behind him as his shoes splashed in the rain. He had a pained look on his face as he ran. His white shirt was getting soaked and his blue jeans covered in mud.

"Shita! Dear, what's going on?" Momma yelled out to me. I was silent and then shook my head.

"Nothing momma. Just saw something.... that's all" I said and returned to my family.

Episode One

"Mom! I'm going to the park!" I yelled. I was nine as of yesterday and I was allowed to the park by myself now. Momma Selene stuck her head out of the kitchen and nodded.

"Okay, dear" she answered "Just be home by dinner" I nodded and grabbed my Hello Kitty jacket and slipped it on.

(Break)

I sighed as I walked down the streets of New York city. It was cold and the park was about ten minutes away, leaving me only fifteen minutes to play.

"Blue baby! Wait up!" I lifted my head and side stepped as I a adult man ran past me. His dull orange hoodie swung behind him. His blue sweats were soaked with mud and I got a whiff of hot dogs when he pasted me. A lady wearing long leather black jacket and a bright red scarf stopped at her name and turned.

"Hige, your late" she drawled with a glare as she crossed her arms and looked at him. Hige smiled sheepishly and crossed his arms behind his back.

"Sorry Blue. I forgot my collar and had to run back to get it" he explained. Blue nodded and kissed his cheek in understanding.

"Let's go, Hige" she said and turned. He walked at her side and wrapped his arm around her waist. My eyes widened as something slipped from his pocket and landed on the sidewalk. He didn't notice and continued to walk. I ran to the slip of paper and picked it up. I looked around for Hige and Blue and saw them turning the corner. I ran after them, dodging around people and slipping around the corner. Hige and Blue were looking into a clothing store window.

"You can do this" I whispered to myself. I was a shy person, I hate going up to people and talking but once I get to know you.. I was so annoying. I stumbled over to them and tugged on Hige's sleeve.

"Excuse me?" I murmured. Hige looked down in surprise and smiled down at me.

"Hello Little miss" he said "What's wrong?" I handed him the piece of paper. He took it and opened it. His eyes widened and he slipped the paper in his pocket.

" Your a life saver" he said. I blushed and backed away.

"It was nothing. Just doing my good deed for the day" I muttered and turned before he could say anything else. I ran away from them and crossed the road to the park. I jogged over to the swing and jumped on it and started to play.

(Break)

I was in so much trouble. I'm probably going to get grounded for months! It wasn't my fault that I didn't notice that the sun was going down but I did notice when the street light blinked on. I was past my curfew. I clicked the cross walk button and waited as the light turned red.

"Stupid Hige, making me late" I whispered with a glare. The crossing sign clicked green.

I skipped across the road and down the sidewalk towards my home. I had to cross another road to get to the apartment. I looked both ways and walked across. I heard a screeching noise and turned sharply. A bright light was heading towards me. I screamed and covered my eyes. I felt a light bump on my leg and no pain.

"Fuck kid! What the hell are you doing in the middle of the road!" a gruff voice yelled at me. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. A black and gray motorcycle was looking me in the eyes and an angry rider was glaring at me.

"Well kid! You going to answer me or not!?" he shouted. The man yanked his black helmet off. He had gray short hair and he was in all leather. He also had a nasty looking scar on his chest. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth.

"Sorry... I didn't see you coming" I stuttered. He snorted and snapped his helmet back on.

"Move kid" he ordered. I jumped back as his bike roared to life and he sped off, leaving me in a cloud of dirt. I coughed and waved the dust away and continued home.

(Break)

I winced as I opened the door and saw both of my parents glaring at me in anger. I smiled innocently and closed the door behind me.

"Hello Mom... Hello Daddy" I said innocently. Mom glared and crossed her arms.

"Shita Emily Alice Wolf! Where on earth have you been!?" she screeched. I grinned sheepishly and slipped my jacket off and hanged it on the coat hanger.

"Sorry Mommy. I didn't notice the time" I explained. Mother glared at me and pointed down the hall.

"Bed Missy" she ordered. I nodded and ran for my room. I closed the door behind me and walked back over to my recent drawing and picked it up. There was six wolves on the picture that looked like they would jump out of the paper. Leading the small pack was a large white wolf with intelligent and knowing eyes. On his right was a gray wolf with a nasty looking scar.

To the right of the gray wolf was a small brown wolf silver rings on his leg. On the alpha's left was a pudgy beige wolf with a brown leather collar. His mate was a pure black wolf that had a determined look in her eyes. The last one I drew was the most difficult. She was the pup of the pack with red fur with a lighter red muzzle, chest, and underbelly that snaked the under length of her with a light dipped tail. Her face was eyeless. I have tried a dozen time to get her eyes right. The red pup was in front of the alpha, running in an playful meaner.

"This sucks" I whispered and placed the picture on my desk. I groaned and flopped down on my bed and covered my eyes with my arm.

(Break)

I grunted in frustration and threw my pencil across my desk.

"Miss Wolf. Is there a problem in my lesson?" Mrs Degre said. I looked up and offered her a smile.

"No Mame" I said. She nodded and turned back to the chalk board. I looked down at the drawing and glared at it. Another picture of the wolves. This time they were howling at the full moon in a bed full of white flowers. The white wolf was standing on a small cliff side and the other 4 were under him. The black female didn't fit into the picture. Again the red female had no eyes. The school bell ran and I placed the picture inside my binder and my binder in my backpack.

"See you next week class" Mrs Degre said. I waved to her and ran out of class. It was a ten minute walk to the apartment and it was snowing. The first snow fall in new York City.

"Can you believe it Shita? Snow!" Ruus yelled as he stomped in the snow in his black boots. I laughed and pushed him down in the frozen water. He fell with a grunt and looked up at me innocently.

"Your such a dork" I teased. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"And your a girl" he said back. I shook my head and offered my hand. He grabbed it and I helped him up.

"Russ! Russ!" Ruus and I looked to the sound and saw his father waiting for him. Russ's mother died giving birth.

"Bye Shita!" he said and raced for his father. He gave Mr. Quent a hug and waved to me as they got into the van. I waved back and watched them go.

"Time to head home" I whispered to myself. The parking lot and school park was empty and the snow was falling more rapidly. I zipped my jacket up and slid my backpack onto my back. I started home.

(Break)

I shivered and looked down the street. The snow was blinding my eyes and the melted water soaked my boots.

"Next time mom asks if I want a ride.. I'm saying yes" I muttered. I placed my feet on a patch of ice and tripped. I yelped and closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. Warm hands caught me and steadied me. I opened my and saw a concerned brown eyes starring down at me.

"Are you Okay?" he asked in a gentle voice. My heart thumped in my chest as my brain screamed at me to never let him go. I nodded and his arms fell around me.

"That's good" he said with a smile. He seemed around 16 with brown hair and a thick winter coat.

"Thanks for catching me" I said. He continued to smile and nodded.

"Sure. No problem! My name is Toboe, I'm visiting here for the winter before going back home" he gave me his hand. I shook it and replied.

"Shita Wolf" Toboe's eyes widened at the name.

"That's a very pretty name" he said. A blush spread across my face and I let go of his hand.

"Thanks' Toboe but I got to go. My parent's will be worried" he nodded and waved to me.

"Bye Shita"

"Bye Toboe" I walked away from him. My soul seeming to break with each step. "Mom! I'm home!" I yelled as I threw open the front door. My mom frowned when she saw me.

"Hello honey.... what's wrong?" she must have noticed my flushed cheeks. I shook my head but smiled.

"Nothing mom, I just met someone is all" I replied and ran off into my room. I threw my backpack to the ground and unzipped my bag. I grabbed my new wolf picture and taped it to my wall were dozens more laid. I smiled up at the one where a large white wolf and the small red wolf curled up against each other if he was protecting her from the world.

"Your still working on them?" A disbelieving voice said from my door. I turned and saw my father standing in my door way. I snorted and nodded.

"Of course. I love these wolves. I met someone today that reminded me of one of my wolves" I pointed to the small brown wolf "His new name is Toboe" my father smiled and shook his head.

"But I like the name Runt" he teased. I scowled, he always calls the brown wolf Runt. Much to my displeasure.

"Leave Toboe alone" I growled. Dad laughed and left.

5 Months Later

"Mom! You can't!" I yelled with tears on my eyes. My mom stood in front of me with a suitcase in her hands and a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry Shita but your father and I can't... and won't stand each other" she said firmly. I shook my head as tears fell from my eyes. My mom and dad has been fighting for years. I thought they would get better and quite fighting, I was wrong. Mom was leaving and she was forcing me to go with her. Leave my friends and my home to go live with my grandparents who live days away.

"Pack your bags and meet me outside in five minutes" She said and walked out the door. I turned to my father. He was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Dad!" I pleaded.

"Go with your mother Shita" he whispered. He didn't even look up. I shook my head and bounded out the door in a sprint. I ran pass my mother with my head bowed.

"Shita! Young lady! Get back here!" I heard her yell. I ignored her and turned down an alley way that led to a small park. My heart started to break in my chest as my tears ran in rivers. I opened my eyes for a split second and saw a white flower in the corner of my eyes. My hear thudded painfully once again, it felt like it would rip from my chest. I lifted my head and let out a yell of pain of anguish. My foot slipped on a pop can and I fell with a thump on the hard cold cement. I fell on my side and skidded. My back hit the wall and I stayed there with my eyes closed. I must have stayed still for hours. I felt at piece. I was warmer then I have ever been in a long time.

"Awe! Mommy! Look at the puppy!" I heard a voice yell. I opened my eyes and saw a little boy hovering over me. He had a wide smile on his face and his hands out towards me.

"Brady! Leave the mutt alone!" His mother scolded. She grabbed Brady's arm and yanked him away. I lowered my ears in disgust.... wait.... ears!? I stood up in panic and tripped over my feet. I landed with a thump and yelped. I looked down at my hands and saw dog paws in there place.

'What the hell is happening!?' I howled. I turned around and saw a long, flowing tail sweeping behind me. I crawled over to a rain puddle and looked in. A light brown wolf was staring back at me, it's golden eyes gleaming in the dark alley, large ears folded down on the wolf's head. I lifted my hand and the wolf in the puddle lifted it's paw. I nodded my head and it copied me. I sat down with a thud and in shock. I was a wolf. The same wolf from my pictures. I shook my head and stood. I had to get out of here. I clumsy walked back out the alley, it was hard to walk but I started to get better at it. I galloped home, my body slinking around people with ease. I looked like a medium sized dog, so it wasn't hard to move around New York City.

"How dare you keep her from me!? How dare you tell me to leave without her!" I heard my mother's voice from a block over. I skidded to a stop and my ears perked.

"I have no idea where she is! And I told you to leave because she could be gone for hours! I can't stand to see you for another minute!" My father yelled back. My tail lowered and it brushed the ground. I started to run towards them. I saw them within seconds. They were standing in front of the Apartment building with suitcases littering on the ground and taxi parked on the side walk.

'Mom! Dad!' I howled again. My voice came out in whimpers and barks. They turned to look at me and mother got an furious look on her face.

"Ryan! Get this filthy animal away from me!" She screeched and gave me a kick in the ribs. I yelped in pain as her heel stabbed my side. I turned and ran with my tail in between my legs. I was scared and in a panic. I dashed to the only other safe place I knew. The park. The sun was just setting so the small playground was empty. I galloped over to the small tunnel and crawled inside, my small puppy body easily getting in. I curled up and laid my head on my paws as my tail swept up over my muzzle. I closed my eyes as whimpers escaped my mouth in a soft pitch. I felt the sun go down and a chill go down my spin.

(Break)

"See! I told you Zali!" I heard a voice boast. I opened my eyes warily and looked up. My eyes widened and my ears folded down in fear. A large dark gray wolf was hovering over me with light gray wolves behind him. My brain screamed at me to stand and run but my legs were shaking to hard to move. The dark gray wolf lowered his head and stared at me with perked ears and straight tail.

"So, there are wolves other then us in the city after all" He said. My lips raised by themselves and I let loose a small pathetic growl. He threw his head back and laughed. The wolves behind him follow. I didn't have time to blink before I found myself on my back with the Zali's fangs at my throat. I yelped and struggled against him. All he did was squeeze down tighter.

"Hold still pup and I won't kill you" He murmured. I froze. He dragged me out and threw me into the middle of the pack. I landed with a thud on my side. I shifted my limbs out and lifted my head. One of the larger light gray wolves leered down at me with a smirk.

"Hello pup. Where is the rest of your pack? And what are you doing on out territory?" he snarled. I whimpered loudly and bowed my head.

"Moss! Leave her alone!" I female voice scolded. I jerked as I felt the soft movement of a tongue licking across my head.

"It's okay little one. We won't hurt you" She soothed. I sat up and cuddled my head against her thick, soft throat. I heard a sigh.

"Cole, your to soft" Zali grunted. Cole snorted and nuzzled me back.

"She's so tiny, Zali and frightened" she argued. She looked down at me with soft brown eyes. Her fur was a pale brown.

"Where is your pack?" She asked. I shook my head and whimpered.

"I don't have one. I thought I was a human till just a few hours ago" I replied. Cole gave me a confused look and then looked at her pack.

"What about your parents?" Zali questioned. I shrugged. Zali sighed and sniffed by body. I wiggled away from him.

"You have a human scent on you" He murmured. He straightened and looked at his pack.

"Moss, Take her scent and fan out around the city with five. Scott, take another 5" he ordered. Moss hesitated but nodded. They caught my scent and galloped away.

"Cole, take her back to the den" Zali said. Cole nodded and picked me gently up in her muzzle. I shivered at the feel of her fangs at my neck but stayed still.

"Hold still pup" She muttered around me. Cole picked up her paws and dashed off. I wanted wrap my hands around something but I could only hang. I wobbled from her mouth as she stalked through the streets. Cole must have carried me for over half an hour out of New York city until she finally stopped. She trotted up a well worn path and I saw a light ahead of us. She stopped and dropped me at her paws. I shook my head and stood.

"Let's go" She said. She slowly walked into a small forest and it opened up into a field. A old brick house stood in the middle of the clearing.

"This is home" She said and padded up the walkway and up the front stairs. I followed after her on wobbly paw and hopped up the stairs. Cole pushed opened the door. The floor was hardwood and the walls were decorated with light wallpaper. The lights flickered on when we stepped in.

"The pack consists of fourteen wolves. I'm the only female and one of the alphas. Zali is the alpha male. Moss is second" Cole explained. She led me up a winding staircase, we passed numerous doors on the way up. I was panting when we reached the top.

"This is Zali's and my room. You will share it with us until we find your parents" She said and pushed another door. The master bedroom consisted of a king sized bed and numerous chairs and couches and pillows. One of the windows on the right side of the room filled the whole wall.

"It's nice" I said. She smiled and nodded and then what she did next shocked me. Cole stood on her hind legs and turned human. I stumbled back and landed on my bottom. Cole turned, her brown hair swept over her brown eyes. She wore a body length black coat and a light blue sweater and black jeans.

"What's wrong?" she asked in confusion. I shook my head.

"You can turn human too?" I questioned. She nodded.

"Of course. All wolves can. We deceive the humans around us. We can't just go out in public like a wolf" She explained.

"Can I go back to human?" I asked with hope. She shook her head. I sighed and bowed my head.

"You can but not right now. Your confused and upset" she assured. I wagged my tail. Cole grabbed some pillows and threw it onto a love seat.

"Your probably tired. You can sleep here until Moss and Scott gets back" She soothed and picked me up. I yawned tiredly and snuggled into the throw pillows after Cole placed me down. I tucked my tail against my warm body and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Pup" Cole whispered.

(Break) (4 Am)

"We found where her scent was the strongest but no den could be found" I slowly returned to the land of the living with Moss's voice. I opened my eyes tiredly and saw most of the pack in the master bedroom.

"The only wolf scent we found was very old. Must have been about Five, six years old" Moss continued. A silence went through the room. I felt a male hand sweep over my back.

"Poor pup. Her parents must have gave her to the humans. Never knowing she was a wolf" Zali whispered. I groaned and stretched my back legs out.

"Zali please, she has to stay with us. Her parents are human and they have no idea how to deal with her" Cole pleaded. I yawned and snuggled further into the warm pillows.

"Your right Cole. She needs us" Zali agreed. I heard a murmur of agreement before sounds of movements.

"Goodnight Zali, Cole" I heard a male voice say. A door shut seconds later. Zali and Cole moved around the room before it went dark. I opened my eyes and saw Zali and Cole, as a wolf jump into the bed.

"We have to teach her to be a wolf. Hunt, track and fight" Zali murmured. Cole nodded and snuggled up to her mate. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

Just a little something I came up with. Please, no flames.


	2. A Chance Meeting

Ignored spelling and grammer mistakes

Chapter 2 (Morning)

"Pup! Get up!" I heard Moss snap. I jolted awake and jerked my head up. Moss was standing over me in a aggressive matter. I lowered my ears and whimpered. He was in human form and he was glaring at me. He picked me up by my scruff and dropped me on the floor. I hit the floor and rolled. I stood and shook my head.

"Zali and Cole wants to see you downstairs" He gruffed out. I nodded and galloped after him. Getting down the long stairway was hard but I could move easily on my paws. I tripped on the last step and stumbled. I grunted as I hit a pair of hard legs. I looked up as I heard a chuckle. A medium sized light gray wolf stood over me with a grin. My ears perked.

"Hello Pup. My name is Scott" he said and wagged his tail. I swished mine. He chuckled and gently picked me up and trotted into the living room. A long leather coach lined the corners of the room and a a table in the middle of that. It carpet was a dark red and the walls a white. A male human sat on the only chair in the room. The male had slick down dark brown hair and a black/red leather jacket over his white T-shirt with black jeans. A deep scar ran down his left cheek.

"That's Zali" Scott whispered when he placed me down. I nodded. Zali smiled lightly.

"Hello Pup. My name is Zali, as you already know" He turned to Cole "This is Cole. The wolf behind you is Scott. The beta is Moss" He nodded towards the now human wolf. Cole walked over to me and picked me up. She placed me on a leather cushion and walked back to Zali's side.

"What's your name?" Zali asked.

"Shita Wolf" I replied. I heard muffled chuckled around me. The rest of the pack held up the kitchen and living room. I sat down and looked around me. The pack was staring at me. I blushed and folded my ears down.

"Leave her alone guys" Cole scolded. The pack bowed their heads and grinned.

"So Shita Wolf, you lived with your human parents all your life?" He questioned. I nodded.

"And you never knew or thought you were a wolf?" he continued. I shook my head.

"I found out that my parents were leaving each other and I had to leave with my mom" I explained "I sorta freaked out and ran. I remember passing a white flower and then my heart thudded painfully in my chest. I fell and closed my eyes. I felt warm. I woke up to a boy starring down at me and calling me a puppy. I found out I looked like this and bolted home" I breathed deeply.

"My mom and dad were fighting and I went over to them. My mom kicked me and I got scared. I went to the park to hide" I finished. Zali nodded and looked thoughtful.

"Shita. I would like to offer you a place in the pack. I could teach you to hunt, track, and fight for yourself. You have a real chance at being a real wolf" He offered. My ears perked.

"You mean, stay with you?" I asked. Zali nodded.

"What about my parents?" I continued.

"We would have to fake your death. People can't find out that your a wolf" he replied. My ears went down. I would never see my parents again. I would live with Zali and Cole for the rest of my life. But I could live a dream. Zali noticed my confused look.

"Shita. Listen. You now know that your a wolf. It will be difficult for you to stay as a human. You have natural instincts that you have to listen to. You will get angry and want to lunge at someone's throat, a thirst for blood" He said gravely. I sighed.

"Then yes. I will join the pack" I whispered. Zali nodded and turned to Moss and Scott.

"We will get Shita's human clothes. I want you to to rip and chew them to look like a rapid dog killed her" he ordered. Moss and Scott nodded.

"Cole, take her upstairs and calm her. Get her new clothes" Zali said to his mate. Cole nodded and picked me up. She walked me up the stairs and into the master bedroom. She placed me on the bed and sat crossed legged across from me.

"Okay Shita. To look like a human is pretty easy. Take deep calming breathes and close your eyes" She instructed. I breathed deeply and followed her orders.

"It will be easier because you have already have been a human. Picture yourself as you looked like a couple of days ago and tell your instincts to change" Cole whispered. A picture of human me flashed in my head. Long brown hair and hazel eyes. Pale skin clothed in a dark jacket, dark blue jeans and a white Boxer dog T-shirt. A chill hair swept past my bare skin and I shivered. I wrapped my arms around myself in a hug. I opened my eyes and looked down at myself. I looked like a human.

"I did it" I whispered. Cole smiled.

"Your a very cute human Shita" Cole gushed out. I blushed and place my hands behind my head and smiled innocently. Cole clapped her hands out sat up.

"Now. Let's get you out of these clothes and get you a new set. I will go down later and get you clothes that fit" She said. I nodded and pulled my shirt over my head.

(Break) (4 Pm)

I looked up as the front door opened and a panting Moss and Scott entered the house. Zali stood and walked over to the two wolves. I folded my bandage covered arms over my knees and listened.

"It's done Zali. We ripped the clothes to shreds and scattered the blood around the park" Moss confirmed. Zali nodded and patted Moss's back.

"Good job you two. Take a break" Zali said. Scott smiled over at me and walked tiredly up the stairs to his room. Moss yawned and followed. One of the pack members flicked on the television and a picture of me flashed on the screen.

'New developments on the Wolf case. Mothers of two found pieces of clothes scattered around a hidden park. Police on the scene confirmed it was indeed a little girls clothing. Eye witness also told us she saw blood on the clothes and play equipment. For those who just tuned in. we have been following the case of a missing girl, age nine. Went missing three days ago on Sunday afternoon" A news reporter said. A picture of my mom and dad went onto the screen.

"Mrs and Mr. Wolf. How do you feel about the new developments in the kidnapping of your daughter?" One person screamed. My father glared at the camera as my mother answered with tears running down her face.

"We hope dearly that it's not my daughters. We want her alive and at home in our arms" Mom turned to look into the camera.

"Please! Shita! If you can hear me, please come home" Mother begged. Zali grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V. I looked down as tears filled my eyes. Cole hugged me tightly against her. Zali placed a hand on my head and rubbed my head. My eyes widened as images flashed through my head. A dark haired man smiled down at me and rubbed his hand on my head. I shook my head and looked up at Zali.

"It's Okay pup" he said. I nodded and hopped off the couch and walked through the kitchen into the backyard. I moved over to the swinging chair and sat down. The sun was just lowering into the earth. The month was November and the sun set earlier every day. I jerked my head up as the back door opened and Ryan, another pack member. He had dark curly hair and piercing green eyes.

"Zali wanted me to check on you" Ryan whispered. I nodded.

"Are you Okay?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Oh" He murmured. He walked over to me and knelled beside me. He lifted my head up so I could stare into his eyes.

"It will get better, Shita. Just give it time" He assured me. I nodded and hugged him. He returned my hug and picked me up in his arms. He brought me back into the house and into the living room. Ryan dumped me on the couch and rubbed my hair. I swiped at his hand and laughed. He grinned and walked away. Zali looked over at me and grinned.

"Tomorrow Shita. You will go out with Ryan and learn the language of the wolves" he ordered. I nodded and fidgeted in my seat. I couldn't wait till tomorrow.

(Break)

"Get up pup! We have a long day ahead of us!" Scott grumbled and grasped me tightly in his jaw. I lifted my wolf head and looked around. Cole was still asleep in her bed and Zali was looking at Scott and I from beside Cole. Scott lifted me up and padded outside the master bedroom. I yawned tiredly as I heard the sounds of snoring wolves and the soft breeze of the wind outside. Scott took the stairs two at a time and landed with a quite grunt at the bottom. He walked over to the door and pushed it open. He trotted down the front stairs as the front door closed with a soft thump.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Scott dropped me in the backyard and galloped off into the woods. I yawned and stretched my tired limbs. The sun was barely up and I didn't get much sleep last night. Scott returned with a small rabbit in his jaws. My ears perked and my instincts started to scream at me. He placed at Rabbit before me and sat down.

"First off, you got to know the scent of what you are hunting" Scott explained "Rabbits are common around here and easier to hunt by yourself, well a deer would take multiple pack members" He bent down and took in the scent of the rabbit.

"Once a wolf takes a scent. It will never forget it" he said. I bent down and sniffed the back of the dead rabbit. It smelled of grass and seeds with a hint of it's natural scent. Scott leaned down in a hunting crouch.

"This position is when you have found the prey and have to stalk it. Always remember that you have to stay down wind of it or you are in for a long chase" he crawled forwards with his belly brushing the ground. I copied him and kept my tail down.

"When you have moved in enough and are confident you can catch it. Bunch your legs together and pounce" He instructed. He stiffened his legs and jumped out of a crouch and into a gallop. I followed him but when I landed in a gallop, I tripped over my own paws and tumbled. Scott boomed with laughter as he looked back.

"Laugh it up" I muttered and sat up. My ears flicked to get rid of the dirt and I stood to shake my coat out. Scott walked over to me and nudged me.

"Sorry Pup. That almost happens to every beginner" he soothed my ego. I snorted and looked away. He grabbed my scruff and gently threw me at the entrance of the forest. I grunted as I stood and walked into the forest. Scott followed her with his nose to the ground.

"When hunting, always use your nose to look for scents. For now, where after rabbits" He murmured. I sniffed the air deeply and stopped the scent a patch of wild berries. An image flashed in my mind, a young rabbit. Maybe a year old with a broken paw.

"Scott!" I yipped. He backtracked and breathed deeply. He wagged his tail.

"Good job Shita. You just found dinner" he grinned. He shifted his weight and sniffed around the scent.

"Now, follow the scent and stay quite" he advised. I placed my nose on the ground and circled the bush. The tracks led south. I picked up my pace and stopped as the scent freshened. Scott crawled over to my and pushed me down with his paw.

"The scent gets more prominent here. That means that the rabbit is close by" he whispered in my ear. I twitched my ears and froze. I heard paw steps.

"When you feel like you need to, pounce" Scott murmured. I inched closer until I saw a movement. A young spotted rabbit, it's back paw hanging loosely. I waited until he moved closer before I attacked. I jumped from the bushes, startling the rabbit but before he could run, my jaws went around his neck and crunched down on bones. It was dead before it drew breathe. Scott's tail was wagging when he walked over to me.

"Good job Amanda. We're getting fresh meat tonight" he said. I lifted my head and howled.

(One Years Later)

"Shita!" Scott yelled from the front porch. He looked around and sighed. It was midday and the youngling had already slipped between the paws of the alpha's. He growled and laid down in front of the stairs, keeping his eyes trained on the path.

(Shita)

I lowered my head and sniffed the patch of grass deeply before moving on. My body grew since the first time I came into my new pack, my fur become slick and silk like. My legs stretched out and strengthened, my fangs become sharp and my growl deepened. I was a true wolf. I lifted my head as I heard Scott howl my name but ignored him. I trotted deeper into the forest after the scent of a young fawn.

"Young fawn, maybe a week" I murmured, remembering my lessons with Scott "It's sick. Starving" I crouched down and crawled through the underbrush. Hunting was easy for me, it was as easy as breathing. I followed the scent and there was the deer, laying in the tall grass. I laid my paws gently on the ground, not moving the earth. I stiffened as the fawn froze in terror and flicked it's ears in fear. I watched with wide eyes as a white wolf jumped from the grass and killed the deer with a swift bite. I controlled my breathing as I watched the stray wolf start to chomp down on the meat. I felt fear course through me and I stepped back, forgetting to see where I was going. My back paw hit a rock and uplifted it.

"Who's there?" the white wolf growled and lifted his bloody muzzle. I breathed in deeply and stepped towards him, walking from the bushes. The white wolf was large and a couple years older then me. I looked into his eyes. A piercing yellow. He stared at me with perked ears and a gasping mouth.

"Shita?" he whispered and took a step. I cocked my head and stared at him, he knew me?. My ears flattened as memories flickered before my eyes. A large bear, a white wolf, a run down city, a pack. My legs felt weak as I stared at him.

"Kiba?" I whimpered. He nodded. I took a shaky first step before running at him. I curled around his chest with my tail wagging none stop and my tongue licking his chin and neck in pure pleasure. He lowered his head and took in my scent, his tail was gently swishing behind him but I could tell he was glad to see me.

"Where have you been, Shita? I would have thought you would come and find me" he murmured. I breathed deeply and started to explain.

"I didn't remember. I grew up with human parents, living each day like the other. Only about a year ago did I become a true wolf and joined a pack" my eyes widened. I remembered Zali and Cole from my previous life., they were the pack from the dying island city, across the snow covered bridge. Kiba looked down at me with surprise.

"You have a pack?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I was adopted by the alpha and his mate. I was thought to become a wolf by Scott, third in command" I explained "Where is Tsume, Hige, Blue... Toboe?" I whispered. I shook my head to get rid of the image of Toboe covered in blood. He shook his head.

"I have yet to find them and Cheza" he murmured. His ears suddenly twitched and he growled. He stood and walked in front of me and crouched down with a snarl of warning. I stood and fluffed out my fur and stood at Kiba's flank with my fangs drawn. Moss and four of his friends stepped out from the forest and stalked towards us, growling softly and circling. I pushed Kiba to the side and stood before Moss.

"Leave him alone Moss and slink back home to the alpha's paws" I snarled. Moss smirked and opened his muzzle to show me his fangs.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A pup that is all high and mighty is cuddling up to an outsider" he mocked. I snapped at him.

"He is not an outsider. He is my most beloved and trusted friend and he's loyal, unlike you" I said. He crouched down and snarled louder.

"How dare you! I'll teach you some manners that the alpha didn't!" He jumped at me with an opened muzzle. I met him head on, fur and blood went flying. I tried to reach his neck and scrap his belly with my back legs. I had no fighting experience and Moss was a high ranking member. I was easily thrown to my back with his fangs at my throat. I yelped and desperately tried to get him off of me. I couldn't breath.

"Shita!" I heard Kiba yell before Moss was tossed off of me. I rolled over and breathed deeply, sucking air back in my lungs. Kiba and Moss were lunging at each other and all I could see was brown fur, Moss's fur being torn off. Moss's friends circled me with leering faces. My tail swept under my legs as I heard Kiba being thrown to the ground.

"Kiba!" I yelped, my attention was taken away from the group of wolves. He growled and snapped at Moss's paws. I lifted my head and howled loudly, calling for Zali, Cole or Scott.

"Damn it! Don't let her howl!" Moss yelled before he was tackled by Kiba. I dodged quickly as one of the wolves jumped at me. I used what Scott taught me, using my small size and speed to miss most of the bites. I stumbled back and my ears flickered as I heard the thumping of paws in the forest behind me.

"Shita!" Zali shouted and leapt over my head, landing in front of me and head butting the gray wolf away from me. Cole and Scott stopped at my shoulders and growled loudly. Moss and Kiba didn't seem to notice that the alpha was in the clearing. I shoulder Zali away and ran for the white wolf.

"Kiba!" I yelled. They didn't stop. I turned and looked at Zali with wide eyes.

"Zali! Help him!" I pleaded. He didn't say anything but he did charge into the fight. He grabbed Moss by his scruff and tossed him to the side with his four friends. Kiba panted and trembled on his legs as he stared at the injured gray wolf. I ran pasted Zali and snuggled against Kiba.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zali demanded. I looked over Kiba's wounds as Moss defended himself.

"The stray was cuddling up to an outsider! I was just trying to get him away from her when he attacked me! Tim was just trying to keep her from attacking me with the white male" he lied. I growled and glared at him.

"Lair! How dare you lie to Zali! And the white wolf is not an outsider! He is my friend" I yelled and bared my fangs. Kiba leaned down, his eyes still on the other wolf's and nudged me gently. I breathed deeply and looked at Zali.

"Please Zali. I know this wolf" I pleaded. Zali looked into my eyes and nodded. He turned to Moss and his friends and glared.

"Moss! Take your pathetic friends and get lost for a few days" he ordered. Moss growled but listened, turning his back on Zali and running into the forest. Zali, Cole and Scott went human and so did I. Kiba was the last. Kiba looked exactly the same since I last saw him. Unruly black hair and light blue eyes. A leather coat and white shirt, blue jeans and black and white sneakers. I hugged him again and sighed. The last time I saw him he was full of bite marks and blood, his legs were broken and he was fighting Darcia. I shivered at the name.

"Come here Shita" Zali commanded using his alpha voice. I struggled with the order.

"Go on" Kiba murmured and pushed me towards my alpha. I walked away from him and to Cole. She hugged me tight and checked me over for wounds.

"I'm fine" I assured her. She brought me against her and held me like a pup. Zali looked over at the white wolf and offered his hand.

"Hello outsider. My name is Zali, my Mate Cole and my beta, Scott" he greeted. Kiba shook his hand.

"Hello Zali. My name is Kiba. I was just passing through" he said. Zali nodded.

"Of course. We do have some space in my den for you tonight. Shita seems to trust you so I will too" he said. Kiba smiled.

"Thanks. I will only be spending the night. I have to leave soon" Kiba answered. I almost whimpered. Damn it. He can't leave now! Zali turned and nodded to his mate and beta.

"Let's go" he said and turned back to wolf. We all turned and followed him. I dragged my feet and ran along side Kiba. It was nice to run along side my old alpha again. It's been to long since I last saw him. The den wasn't far so it was a quick run. The den came into sight and we slowed to a brisk walk. The rest of the pack was standing nervously by the stairs, ears folded and tails under their legs. They perked as they saw their leader walked out from the path with his mate. They growled uncertainly as they spotted the white wolf.

"Lie down" Zali ordered "He's okay. We will be giving him a room tonight" the wolves nodded.

"Mike, take three members and hunt. We will be having a feast tonight!" he howled. The pack yipped and barked in excitement as Mike and three others raced into the woods. The pack parted for Zali, Cole, Kiba and I as we walked up the stairs and into the house. Zali opened the door and walked in. We followed him. We flashed human as Kiba looked around the house.

"Looks comfy" he commented. I chuckled and nodded.

"I like it" I said. Zali and Cole ordered more pack member to set up a room and left Kiba and I alone in the living room. I sighed and sat on the couch.

"Are you really leaving tomorrow?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah. I got to find the rest of the pack... and Cheza" he murmured. I smiled.

"Then I'm coming with you" I informed. He looked at me with narrowed eyes and shook his head.

"No Shita. You have a good pack here. A good alpha and a good den" he denied me "You remember last time. The dangers, the running, the hunger. You will have a good life here" I frowned.

"I missed you Kiba! I want to find Toboe, Hige and Tsume! I want to smell Cheza again!" I protested. He shook his head again.

"I'm sorry Shita but no" he walked out the door and outside. I growled and stalked up the stairs. I opened the door to my room and slammed it shut. I jumped onto the bed and curled around my pillow. I lowered my ears and closed my eyes. Stupid Kiba. Stupid pack. Stupid pride. I rose out of bed and walked over to the window. The pack was gathering in large groups, excited barking and yipping. I flicked my ears as I spotted Kiba. He was laying far off, under a tree with his head on his paws. His eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly, but I knew his instincts were on high alert.

"Shita?" Cole asked and pushed open my door. I turned and cocked my head.

"Yes?" I asked. She smiled and drew me into a hug. I fell against her and sighed.

"My poor pup" she murmured "I know you want t go with the white wolf. I feel it in my bones" I nodded.

"I know him. I ran with him. I know it sounds silly but I knew him in a pasted life. I also remember my old pack. Tsume, Hige, Toboe and Cheza. We were killed on a mountain covered in snow" I remembered with glazed eyes "Killed by a large black crazed wolf" she nodded and hugged me closer.

"If you want go run. I won't stop you" she whispered. I snapped my head up with wide eyes.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. Zali will put up a fight but he left his pack to run and he found this place and started his own pack" she explained. I hugged her again and let go.

"Thanks Cole" I said and wagged my tail. I scrambled out of my room and down the stairs.

"Whoa pup!" Scott's voice yelled. I felt jaws on my scruff and I was yanked back. I looked up to see Scott's gold eyes looking down at me. I wagged my tail happily

"Guess what?" I yipped. He shook his head.

"What?" he asked.

"I get to leave!" I answered. He folded his ears down and narrowed his eyes.

"With the White Wolf?" he growled. I nodded.

"I get to find my old pack" I rejoiced. Scott bared his teeth and his tail swept up. I stepped back and my tail went still, he looked very mad.

"I'm going to speak with alpha" he snarled and stalked away. I cocked my head and then shook it. Scott was very mad, very, very mad. I turned and trotted down the stairs. Kiba lifted his head and smiled slightly when he saw me. I walked over to him and nuzzled his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Shita. I know you miss your old pack but what I'm doing is dangerous" he said. I nodded and laid down in front of him. We talked into the evening. He told me about his old pack, they didn't get killed but Kiba left because his instincts told him to. He started to remember the pasted when he saw Hubb and Cher walking down the street together, pushing a baby cart. I wagged my tail when I heard that, I missed Hubb and Cher. He immediately went out to search for Cheza and his pack. He asked me about my life. I went through my training with him, explaining what Scott taught me.

"Your looking like a strong wolf, Shita" he smiled. I chuckled and wagged my tail. The hunting party returned, each of them dragging a part of a moose's body. The pack yipped and barked and rushed over to help bring the moose into the center of yard. Zali and Cole walked out of the house with Scott on their heels. I stood and beckoned Kiba to follow me. He stood and slowly trailed after me. We all waited until Zali, Cole and Scott had their fill before we had to a chance to eat. I bit in and moaned as blood and meat slid down my throat. Kiba stayed beside me as we all ate. The moose was young and supple. The hunters picked good.

"Shita" a commanding voice ordered. My ears folded and I looked over my shoulder. Zali and Cole stood a meter behind me. I stood and turned around.

"Yes Zali?" I asked. He shrugged his head behind him and turned to trot into the house, an order to follow. I sighed and ran after him. I walked into the house and pushed my hair behind my ears.

"In here Shita" Zali said from the living room. I slowly walked into the living room and saw him sitting on the couch, a deep frown on his face.

"Sit" he ordered. I gulped and sat gently on the couch opposite of him.

"I heard from Scott that you want to go with the white wolf. I can easily smell that you know him and love him dearly. I smell no malice on him, only pack love and affection" he sighed and looked me in the eyes "You can go with him but remember. You will always have pack here that will welcome you back with open hearts" I smiled wildly and lunged at him. He opened his arms and returned my hug.

"You are my pup and will always be my pack" he murmured. He wasn't the one for emotions. I kissed his cheek before backing up.

"I love you like a father Zali" I said with a blush "Thank you" he nodded and looked away. I bounded away from him and ran down the stairs. Kiba was standing, talking quietly to Cole. I rushed at him and tackled his side.

"Guess what! Zali said I can go with you" I yipped. He smiled lightly and wrapped one arm around me.

"We leave tonight" he said. I nodded and backed away. I looked up at Cole and frowned. She was staring at me like I bit off her tail. I walked over to her and hugged her around the waist. I buried my head in her stomach.

"Thank you for excepting me into your pack" I whispered. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me closer to her.

"You will always be welcome back here. Just remember that" she whispered. I nodded and stepped back.

(Break)

The night came fasted and before I knew it, we had to leave. The pack was before us, some sadden to see me leave and others, didn't even show up. We were on the outskirts of the town, away from all the humans and buildings. Kiba waited for me on the edge of pasture. I was saying goodbye to my pack. I lowered my ears and whimpered. Zali stepped forwards and licked my muzzle.

"I will see you again" he promised me. I nudged his thick neck fur and swished my tail. Zali turned as his mate took his place. I waited as Cole swept her tongue and cleaned my face. I scrunched my nose and murmured a protest. She chuckled and nipped my ear.

"Bye my pup" she said. My ears perked as I saw farewell to my friends. Scott was present. I whimpered quietly but Zali nudged me towards Kiba.

"Go. I will tell him your goodbye" he said. I turned and trotted towards Kiba. He nudged my shoulder and turned.

"Let's run" he ordered. He galloped forwards, jumping the cattle fence and landing in the pasture. I followed, stiffening my muscles and pouncing over. I landed with a grunt and dashed after the white wolf. We quickly made it to the end of the pasture and Kiba ran into the woods. A howl pierced my ears. I skidded to a stop and looked back. Over the pasture and on top of a hill, stood a large dark brown wolf. Scott. He was howling goodbye. I lifted my head and returned his call. I stopped, giving a swish of my tail and bounded forwards.


	3. A Cat's Meow

Hey, sorry for the late update. I mean really late update. Hope you enjoy it.

I don't own Wolf's Rain

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I waddled into the cold stream and lowered my muzzle to take a long drink. Kiba was on the steam's bank, sitting and starring out over the forest. I lifted my head and rubbed my muzzle with my paw. I walked over to him and sat down beside him. I sniffed the air and sneezed. Kiba and I have been running for a couple of weeks now in search of our pack. We had caught Tsume's scent and we have been tracking him through the towns.

"You ready?" Kiba asked me. I nodded and stood. He stood and shook his fur, shaking leaves and dirt off. He jogged across the stream and onto the other side. I trotted after him and followed him through the forest. We didn't have to worry about humans seeing us because we were traveling deep inside the forest. I ran ahead of Kiba and tracked a fleeing rabbit. I lunged at it but it jumped away before I had my jaws around it. I galloped around a bush and spotted the brown rabbit. I crouched down and barked loudly. The rabbit jumped and propelled into it's den. I turned when I felt a tug on my tail. Kiba stood behind me. I grinned and wagged my tail. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What?" I asked and cocked my head. He shook his head and trotted away from me. I followed. It was good to travel again with Kiba but I did miss the complaining Toboe, the grumpy Tsume and the ever hungry Hige. We stayed at a good pace through out the night, I easily kept up with Kiba. We didn't stop until mid afternoon the next day. I yawned and laid down against the green grass. The sweet smelling grass tickled my nose and caressed my ears.

"We're almost to the next town" Kiba commented and sat down beside me. I looked up at him and fingered my hair. The scarf that Cole gave me proved useful as a strong wind picked up but I kept warm. I stretched, my arms over my head and yawned again.

"Why are we going there?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Before I came to your town, I smelled Tsume's scent from the town over but I wanted to get you first" he explained. I smiled at him. I really did miss Kiba. I looked up into the sky and my eyes followed a soaring hawk. It screeched loudly before dipping off. He sat up quickly.

"I'll go hunting" he murmured. He ran off down the hill and out of sight. I frowned and sighed. I was starting to feel home sick. If I was with the pack right now, I could be snuggling into dozens of pillows or training with Scott. I lifted my head as I heard Kiba's howl. I stood and raced after the sound. I found Kiba leaning over a deer carcass, fangs already ripping fur and skin away from the meat. I neared him with lowered ear and bit into the neck. We quickly skinned and ate the deer. With full stomachs we walked towards the next town.

(Break)

Kiba and I walked down the city's sidewalk. Moving around people and avoiding children. Present day was sure different then the pasted. It was cleaner but much more busier. I was using my nose to locate Tsume's scent. I had smelled him before so it wasn't that difficult. I winced as a loud siren blew through the air. Kiba stopped and I stopped beside him. His eyes glanced down the road. I followed his gaze and my eyes widened. Two motorcycles raced down the highway with police cars behind them. He turned his head as the motorcycles passed us. I breathed in deeply and my eyes widened.

"Was that?" I asked Kiba in a whisper. He shook his head,

"No, but they are running with them. His scent is on their clothes, faintly but still there" I nodded my head

"We follow them then?" he nodded. We calmly walked down the sidewalk with a open nose and twitching ears. The sun was setting by the time we trailed Tsume's scent. It led us to a rundown warehouse were multiple scents of humans and wolf. Drugs and alcohol could be smelled strongly, making my nose numb. Kiba led me over to a pile up of moldy cars.

"Stay here and hidden" he commanded. I nodded and sat against the cars. He breathed in deeply and slowly walked up to the warehouse and slipped in. I sighed and laid down and laid my tail flat against my side. I flopped my head down and yawned. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Kiba will come back soon and bring Tsume along with him. I lifted my head as I heard a soft purring. A lone tabby cat walked on the wall behind me, it's tail swishing as it glanced down at me.

"Hello, little wolf" the cat meowed. I nodded my head at him.

"Good evening, cat" I replied. The cat sat down and licked at his paw.

"Your here for the other wolves then?" the cat said. My eyes widened. 'Other wolves?' The wind whistled and blew though my fur. The sound of breaking glass had me standing quickly, ears perked and tail up. My eyes found what had caused the crash. A white wolf has been thrown through a third story window. Kiba righted himself and landed on four paws. He stumbled as he landed on his right hind leg. A familiar gray wolf followed, landing in front of Kiba. A loud snarl echoed the warehouse parking lot. I was about to jump out from behind the cars when Scott's voice stopped me.

'Stalk and stay hidden. What till you can do the most damage' Scott explained as we watched a herd of deer waltz into the field. Tsume was staring Kiba down with his tail erect and lips up. Kiba was calmly matching his position. I crouched down and watched.

'Deja vu' I thought as Tsume snarled and licked his chops.

"Tsume. It's me, Kiba. Remember?" Kiba asked. Tsume shock his head.

"You keep saying that. I don't know who the fuck you are! You kill my men and except to just walk away?" he snapped. Kiba growled. Tsume copied him. They ran at each other. Kiba leaned to the side and scraped his fangs across Tsume's neck, leaving bloody scratches. Tsume landed and turned quickly as did Kiba. They lunged again. Both on their jaws trying to get at each other's throat. Tsume landed and head butted Kiba's exposed belly. He flipped Kiba onto his back and grabbed him by the throat. Kiba brought his back legs up and tried to kick him away. My ears perked forwards and I stiffened my back legs.

'Now!' I shouted to myself and sprang out from behind the cars. I only gave Tsume seconds before I was upon him. I lowered my head and used my weight to push him off Kiba. Tsume yelped at the unexpected push and jumped away. He landed and looked at me with wide eyes. Kiba lifted himself off the ground and shook his coat, specks of blood could be seen on his white coat.

"Stop this Tsume! It's us, Kiba and Shita. We searched for paradise together, you died for us" I took a step towards him but stopped as he showed my his teeth. He glanced at Kiba.

"You brought a bitch to back you up?" he snorted. I narrowed my gaze at him and growled.

"I can fight just as good as any male!" I snapped. He smirked. My eyes widened when he ran at me. Kiba pushed me out of the way and grabbed Tsume's snout. I leaned down and snarled. A pain speared my side, making me lose my footing and I fell onto my side. Dust and dirt exploded around me and entered my eyes. I whimpered and blinked open my eyes as I heard a low growl above me.

"Tsume! You alright?" a heart breaking voice shouted. I quickly looked up and a brown blur started to focus. A small familiar snout and overly large ears had my heart thudding within my chest. The brown wolf looked down and brown/golden eyes looked into my own.

"Toboe" I whispered. His ears flickered at my voice. He had me pinned below him with his front paws on either side my my neck and the rest of his body covering mine. Kiba and Tsume separated and panted.

"I'm fine" Tsume snapped. Toboe glared down at me and growled. I flattened my ears. Toboe lifted his head quickly and narrowed his eyes down the read. His eyes widened. He snapped his head around to look at Tsume.

"Tsume! It's the pound!" he yelled. Tsume swore and jumped away from Kiba.

"Move it, pup!" he ordered. Toboe stepped away from me and ran to Tsume's side. They both jumped onto a pile of tires and through the broken window. I flipped onto my belly and panted. Seeing Tsume again was shocking but seeing Toboe.. I was speechless. The last time I saw either one of them, one was dead and the other was dying. I looked up as I heard the rumbling of a truck.

"Shita!" Kiba shouted. I glanced back at him and saw the white wolf on top if the tires. I shakily stood and winced as I put pressure on my back leg. I looked back at the truck as it rumbled into the parking lot. I looked over at Kiba and saw him disappear into the warehouse. The truck screeched to a stop. The passenger door opened. My instincts snapped me out of my shock. I bolted. I ran away from the tires and warehouse and towards the cars. If I could make it there, I could use them to bounce over the wall. A gun cocked and exploded. I yelped loudly as pain pierced my left front leg. My right paw hit a stray can. My legs buckled and I hit the ground. I grunted as hit the ground and skidded on my side.

"Good shot" a human congratulated. I heard boot steps coming towards me as I tried to open my eyes. I was so tired.

"My god" the first human murmured "It's a wolf" everything went dark.

(Break)

I whimpered and groaned as I slowly came awake. I flicked my ears as I heard murmurs. I blinked open my eyes and my vision slowly focused. I lifted my head and yawned.

"Why would a wolf be this far into the city? How did it even get this far without someone noticing" a human female asked. I shifted and sat up quickly. My limbs wouldn't work and I collapsed on my belly again.

"Will her leg hurt? It says here that it was sprained" a young male voice murmured. I opened my eyes again and looked around me. I was in a cage and by the smell of it, urine, feces, fear and pain, a dog cage. I sat up again and kept my balance. I shook my head and panted. I felt so weird. I folded my ears and kept panting.

"I have already scanned her brain and taken blood samples and couldn't find anything mentally wrong with her. Shes young and healthy. She must have a pack but I have no data about nearby packs. The closest one in hundreds of miles away" the women said. I shook my head again and sniffed the air. The sweet, fresh scent of water could be smelled. I shakily stood and slowly walked over to the water bowl. I lowered my head and lapped at the water. I relaxed as the water drenched my parched throat and settled in my stomach. I lifted my head and shook my head to dry my muzzle. I turned and settled myself in the right corner of the cage, curling up into my self and glaring at the humans.

'Damn it. I can't believe this! Getting caught by humans... at least it wasn't as bad as Hige' I thought and smirked, I could remember him getting caught in a simple human trap with fresh meat as the bate. The humans stayed with me for a bit before walking away. I huffed and leaned down and licked my front left leg. The pain of the dart was gone but I didn't want it to become infected. My fur around the dart hole tasted some what like alcohol, it slightly numbed my tongue. I sighed and laid my head down.

"Hello" a small female voice chirped. I raised my eyes and found myself staring at a small gray kitten in a cage similar to mine. I flicked my ears but didn't answer back. The kitten laid it's ear back and swished his tail.

"Your a wolf aren't you!" the kitten meowed loudly "My mother told me all about you wolves, she said she met two of your kind right before I was born. A big beige male and a smaller black female" I lifted my head up and my eyes widened. I stood quickly, startling the kitten.

"Did your mother tell you their names?" I asked. The kitten nodded quickly.

"Yeah! You want to know what they are?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"They were Hige and Blue" the kitten commented "Weird name for a wolf. Hige" the kitten giggled. I wagged my tail and smiled brightly. Hige and Blue! The kitten looked at my with a cocked head but then shrugged.

"Do you know where they are?" I asked. Kitten shook it's head.

"No" it admitted "But I could show you the way. The cage I was in was on top of another cage and I could see out the window. I could lead you there!" I looked at the kitten. Would Kiba allow the kitten to come with us? If it was for the pack, then maybe. I sat down and looked at the kitten.

"Whats your name?" I asked. The kitten looked at me with wide silver eyes.

"My mother named me Heidi" she answered. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"My name is Shita Wolf. My alpha is named Kiba. Were looking for the rest of my pack and you just happen to know where two of them are. Can you take us to them?" I asked. She nodded. I looked at the bars.

"Now we need a way to get out of here" I murmured. I glanced up as I heard the door open. A human male boy walked in and stopped beside my cage. I stood and stepped back into the back of my cage. I growled, my hackles raising. He gulped and reached down and grabbed my water dish from the slot in the cage. He walked away and returned with fresh water. He slipped it in and sighed.

"Can you also give her her dinner!? It's the bowl of meat on the counter" a female voice yelled. The boy quietly groaned and walked away only to return with something that smelled so good! He pushed it in and practically ran away from me. I tip toed to the bowl and sniffed it. I grabbed a piece of chopped meat and gulped it down. I could still taste fresh blood on the meat. I dug in and the bowl was empty in minutes.

(Break)

I spent days in my cell. Spending my minutes talking to Heidi or sitting in the back corner. At one point, hours after I woke up, I got fed up with this place and tried to bite my way through the bars. That didn't work, only gave me very sore fangs and bloodied gums. The humans kept coming back to check on me and feed me more of that meat... even if you can call it meat. The first day of food wasn't bad but then they started giving me dog food! I mean, really! Dog food! I snarled each time they gave me the food but I needed to eat it so I can store energy. I sighed and closed my eyes as the morning sun swept into the room through the only window, a gentle breeze followed. Heidi was quietly snoring with her small body pressed against the bars.

'I'm getting out of here today!' I promised myself and stood. I yawned and shook my body. I have been studying the bars for the last couple days and found one weakness. The right side was loose, if I could get enough pressure on it, I could break it open. I flicked my ears and listened. No humans. I smirked and back away as far as I could. Tsume, Toboe and I have done something like this before, and those bars were made for us wolves. I could do this!... but in the end.... Hige got us out. I shook my head against the though and lunged at the bars. They crashed against the lock with a loud ring as my shoulder hit it. Heidi yowled loudly and stood, hair up on her body and eyes wide.

"What on earth are you doing?" she screeched. I glanced at her before jumping at the bars again and again. The all to familiar pain in my shoulder was dulled by the thought of freedom. I stopped and glanced at the cell door. The poles were bent and the lock was almost bent in half. I smirked and dove at the door again. It collapsed under my weight and it hit the ground with a another piercing ring. I stepped out of the cage and wagged my tail.

"Now, I need to get you out" I said to Heidi. She cocked her head.

"How can you do that? You can't reach up here" she meowed. I smiled and shimmered into my human skin. Heidi screeched and backed into the corner of her cage.

"Calm down" I muttered. I reached for the lock and studied it. I glanced around for the keys and groaned when I couldn't find them. I lifted the lock to my mouth and bit into the metal. It snapped under my fangs and I let it drop to the ground. I opened the cage and reached for Heidi, She allowed my to grab her.

"Now. We need to get out of here" I said. Heidi pointed her paw at the window.

"Through there!" she said. I followed her paw and smiled. Another breeze ruffled the curtains. I placed her on the ground and shimmered back to my wolf. I knelt down and waited as Heidi climbed onto my neck. Her front paws dangled between my ears and her back paws weaved into my neck fur to steady herself. I crouched down and jumped, my claws scrambling for a hold as I landed on the counter. I felt Heidi clenched her claws into my fur. I jumped again onto the shelf and out the window.

(Break)

I walked down the side walk with Heidi in my arms. I had no idea where we were. This wasn't the same city that Kiba and I ventured into. There was no evidence that Tsume or Toboe was in the city and I couldn't smell Kiba.

"What are we going to do now?" Heidi murmured as she nestled in my arms. The humans couldn't hear her talk but I could just fine.

"Well.... since we can't find Kiba, Tsume or Toboe. I guess we need to find Hige and Blue" I said. Heidi nodded. It was easy enough to get out of town but Heidi had very little knowledge about where her birth town was. I had to stay away from the roads and houses, if humans say me, well lets just say it wouldn't do me any good. Heidi took to riding on my neck, directing me to go this way and that. She told me it took about a four days to get to this town so it would take me about a week, give or take a day. I panted as I dug my paws into the muddy earth and propelled myself forwards. Heidi carefully dug her claws into my fur to stop herself from falling. The trees on either side of us was blurred from my running.

"Can we please stop!" Heidi yelled over the wind. I slowed to a walk and stopped before a wide river. I leaned my head down and she slid off. She panted and licked her muzzle. I sat beside her to catch my breath.

"Still not used to it, huh?" I asked quietly. She shook her head and shakily stood. I lifted my hind leg and scratched the annoying itch I had on my neck. I sighed as it stopped. I watched as Heidi inched her way towards the river and dipped her paw in the water. She yowled and ran back to me.

"It's cold!" she whined. I chuckled. I remember my first cold river bath when I was with Kiba. He actually pick me up by the scruff of my neck and carry me into the river.

"It's just water and the sun will dry us off quickly when we get to the other side" I echoed Kiba's words. Heidi glared at me.

"I'm a cat, I don't like the water" she meowed. I smirked.

"To bad" I replied "We have to cross anyways to get to your birth town and once we get to the other side. I can hunt for a meal. It can't be that hard around here" I leaned back down and Heidi grudgingly climbed back onto me. I lifted my head and waited as she got a good hold. I padded into the river and shivered as the water crept under my fur. I walked deeper into the rushing water, struggling to get a footing. The loose ruble and slippery rocks made it tricky. I wasn't even in the middle of the river but it was already up to my neck. Heidi was meowing painfully in my ears and crawling further onto my head. I couldn't feel the rocks under my paws anymore so I swam stronger.

"Watch out!" Heidi yelled loudly. I glanced to the right of me and my eyes widened. A large tree branch crashed into my side. I yelped and fell sideways into the water as the branch pierced my side. I felt Heidi's weight slid off my head. I struggled upright and tried to locate her, I saw her trying to stay afloat in the river.

'She can't swim! She will drown!' I cried to myself. I ignored the pain and flailed in the water before turning myself upright. I gasped for breath as I struggled to keep my head above the water. With the help of the water currants, I was able to move much faster. Heidi was treading water quickly. I took a deep breath and lunged. I grasped her small body in my jaws. I tried not to squeeze to hard but I could taste her blood on my tongue.

"Hold still!" I murmured around her body. I turned and with the help of the jutting rocks. My body slammed into a rock and I grunted as pain racked my body. I brought my back legs up and scrambled for a footing. I grabbed th rock with my front paws and heaved. My body weighed more with my wet fur and it was harder to get myself out of the water. I balanced myself on the rocks and jumped to the next one. My left back leg slipped but I didn't fall back in. I jumped once more and landed with a grunt in the shallow, knee deep water. I took a couple shaky steps before collapsing to my knees. I laid down with a sigh and opened my mouth to let Heidi crawl out. Water still lapped at my body but I couldn't feel the crippling cold, my whole body was numb.

"Shita" she murmured "Shita" she nudged my muzzle. I flicked my ear and blinked open my eyes. The tiny small gray kitten looked up at me in concern. Her fur was soaking wet and I could smell blood seep into her coat. She started to lick my muzzle. I coughed and brought up water from my lungs. I shakily stood and slowly walked into the forest. Heidi followed after me quickly, staying at my front paw. I managed to find a some what dry small cave, it reminded me of the cave that Hige, Kiba and I rescued Tsume and Toboe from the machine.

"We should be safe here" I murmured. Heidi nodded and followed me in. I sighed as I laid down in the back against the warm slab stone floor. I laid down flat against my side. Heidi instantly curled beside my belly and purred. We shared out warmth as we both drifted asleep.

(Break)

We spent days in the cave, recovering from our injuries. Heidi was water logged and her breathing was off. My side was badly bruised. I did manage to hunt down three baby rabbits for us, two for me and one for Heidi. A small stream trickled down the corner of the cave to keep us hydrated. I leaned against the wall and folded my arms. My hair fell against my shoulders as I watched Heidi playing like the kitten she was. She jumped into the air and swiped at a leaf. I smiled and chuckled. Heidi looked up at me and smiled brightly. She bounded to me and pounced on my shoe.

"I like you in human appearance" she commented "But you warmer as a wolf" she rubbed her body on my leg. I nudged her away and stood. I dusted my hands off on my pants.

"Sometimes, you have to become a human to avoid the humans. It's much less of a hassle to walk along the humans in their type of body then that of a wolf" I explained. Heidi nodded.

"I wish I could be a human" she said, enviously "I would be so cute and I could reach things higher up" I swiftly leaned down and scooped her into my arms. She yowled and clung to my sleeve. I steadied her before smiling down at her confused face.

"You don't need to be a human. I think being a cat is much better then a human" I said as I walked to the mouth of the cave "for one thing, humans can't jump as high as you can. Humans also don't have claws and fangs" I gave her my hand to look at. My dull human nails.

"They don't have that good of hearing either. They are deaf compared to you and I. Your eye sight is better then mine and my eye sight is better then a humans" I listed off "They can't run as we can and they also aren't loyal to their pack" I thought back to my adopted humans parents. I growled silently. Heidi looked at me in horror.

"Humans really leave their clan?" she gasped. I nodded. Heidi told me about her family, how she was taken away from her mother and brother and sisters.

"They do. Sometimes by themselves or for another pack. Humans have no loyalties or respect for themselves or for others. I rather be a mouse or bug then to be a human" I finished. Heidi sighed and folded her ears.

"I like being a cat then" she stated. I chuckled and stroked her head. She climbed onto my shoulder and draped herself over me. I stretched and yawned. I closed my mouth and blinked, sniffing the air.

"We can leave tomorrow. I feel fine and so do you" I said "How much longer until we reach the town?" Heidi thought for a second, cocking her head to the side.

"Maybe three days if you run" she replied and settled herself against me.

That's Chapter 3. Chapter 4 should be up soon. Hope you like it. Please ignore any mistakes.

Thank you!


	4. Two More Members

Chapter 4

I don't own Wolf's Rain

But I do own Shita!

I ran for another two days, only stopping when Heidi got dizzy from all the running. I didn't hunt for myself, catching a bird or two for Heidi when she was hungry. Heidi suddenly screeched in happenise. I couldn't see her as she was ontop of my head.

"What?" I asked as I ran. I could feel her shift her weight and her paws dug into my head.

"I can see my town! It's up ahead!" she said excitedly. I smiled widely and kicked up my speed. I could now smell the town from up ahead. Smoke, humans, waste, garbage but.. I could smell wolves!

"Heidi, where is your clan located?" I asked her as I ran closer.

"Just on the outskirts of the city on the right in a abandoned junk yard" she replied. I shifted my position and ran towards her clan. I ran for another half hour before slowing to a trot. I could see a small hole on the yard length fence, big enough for a cat but to small for a wolf my size. I stopped beside the hole as Heidi shifted down my neck and onto my back. I lowered my head and sniffed the ground. I sneezed as I scented cat.

"Your clan is still here Heidi. It's very fresh" I said to her. I knelled low to the ground and she slid off. I could see her shake in excitement and fear. I lowered my head again and licked in between her ears.

"I'll come back in a days time to see how you are" I told her. She nodded her head and walked up to the cave. I stood. She looked back at me.

"Thanks Shita" she said. I smiled and nodded.

"Bye Heidi" I replied. She hopped into the small hole and out of sight. I turned and ran from the junkyard, ears perked as I heard dozens of feline greetings. I stopped as I got a good half mile away. I lifted my head and howled loudly, a wolf's farewell. I stopped after a second and continued to run.

(Break)

I walked into town, my hair swinging around my shoulders and my eyes scanning the crowds. This town was quieter then the rest, more homes then businesses. I was in the middle of town in only ten minutes, passing only two restaurants, one hotel and one gas station. I froze in mid step and breathed in deeply. I could smell wolves clearly now. I sniffed the air again and turned my head to the right. A veterinarians. I cocked my head as a older women pushed the door open and stepped out with a black toy poodle. A dark hand held open the door.

"Come back again, Mrs Sansome" a calm female voice said cheerfully. My eyes widened. It was Blue. She was dressed in a vet's suit with a clip board in her hand. She let go of the door and returned inside.

'I found her' I thought with a smile 'Hige shouldn't be to far behind' I looked up at the veterinarian's sign. Glen Field Vet. I sat down on the bench outside the vets.

'How the hell I'm I going to see them?' I asked myself ' I can't just walk in there and say 'Hi! Remember me?' I shook my head and groaned. Kiba would know what to do but I wasn't Kiba. My eyes widened when I saw a German Shepherd limp beside her master, heading towards the vet's door. I smirked as a idea formed in my head.

(Break)

I walked up to the vet's door, my front paw lifted from the ground as I let out a loud whimper. I could just see Tsume's face now, eyes narrowed and a frown on his lips, arms crossed and his stance stiffened. I opened my muzzle and barked loudly. I heard hesitant footsteps approach the door. It opened. A blond human female looked down at me with blue eyes.

"What the..." she trailed off. I whimpered and 'tried' to place my paw on the ground only to let out another whimper and brought it back up. She awed and knelled down.

"You poor dog, what happened to you" she coed. She looked for a collar and sighed as she found nothing. She patted my head.

"Come on, Dr. Blue would be happy to look at you" she said and clicked her tongue to follow her. I did with a smirk on my face. I followed her to a small examination room.

"You wait here, sweetly. Blue will be here in a minute" she said and patted my head. She walked out and closed the door behind her. I looked around before changing. I stood and pushed my hair behind me. I hopped onto the examination table and glanced around the room. Numerous chairs filled with needles, white puff balls and other vet objects. I looked up sharply as the door was pushed open. I shimmered back into wolf from and sat calmly on the table. Blue walked in and froze when she saw me.

"How did you get up there?" she whispered to herself. Her blue eyes went over my frame and locked on my paw which easily held my weight. I cocked my head as our eyes locked again. She stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"Hello Blue" I greeted with a smile. She faltered in her steps towards me and her eyes widened.

"Did she.. No" she assured herself and shook her head. I laid my ears back and showed my fangs in a smile as my tail shook behind me.

"Your trying to convince yourself that I don't talk, that you can't understand me" I said out loud again. Her eyes widened and she took a step behind her. I went back to human form and waved at her "You know me Blue. My name is Shita and I'm a wolf. My alpha's name is Kiba, my pack members are Tsume, Toboe and Hige" I nodded at her shocked appearance.

"Yes, your Hige. He's also a wolf and so are you, well... your a half wolf" I went back into my wolf form and stood on top of the table. I wagged my tail and cocked my head. She doesn't remember. How could I make her remember? I thought back to the day when I got my memory back. Kiba and I locked eyes and my memories flew back. I had already locked eyes with Blue, so maybe... I stood and crouched down. Her eyes widened to the size of golf balls. I jumped at her. She let out a scream as I pushed her to the ground. I winced slightly as we hit. That would bruise her later. I stood over her, my paws on her shoulder and my head above hers. I watched as her pupils dilated. I stepped off of her after a few seconds.

'Maybe I went a little over board' I thought to myself as I studied Blue. She withered on the floor and gasped loudly. She quickly sat up, her hands going to her throat. I shimmered into my human form.

"Darcia!" she cried in a whisper. I whimpered. She remembered.

"Blue?" I asked loudly. She whipped her head around and we locked eyes again. Recolonization lite her eyes.

"Shita" she said quietly. I smiled and nodded. I threw my arms around her.

"Blue!" I laughed loudly. She wrapped her arms around me and brought me closer.

"Oh, Shita" she murmured in my hair. Blue had always been a mother figure to me and it still felt like she was. A knock on the door broke us apart. I leaned away from her and shimmered back into my wolf form. The door opened just as blue stood.

"Doctor, is everything okay" Blue looked at her assistance and nodded.

"Everything is fine" she replied. I looked up at her as the assistance gave her a weird look.

"Okay then" she said and closed the door. Blue sighed and looked down at me. I went back to my human form. She suddenly looked very tired. She backed up a few steps and sat in a plastic chair. I cocked my head and looked at her.

"How did you find me?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders and heaved myself onto the table.

"Maybe I should start at the beginning" I suggested. She nodded "The first memory I remember is being human. I had no idea I was a wolf. I was with foster parents but at the time, I thought they were my parents. The first sight of Kiba was when I was very young. It was raining heavily and I suddenly had the urge to look out the window. I got up and I saw him. He was running down the road in human form. He was out of sight before I could breath. I didn't see him after that" I paused.

"But I did see Pops" I said with a smile. Blue's head whipped up.

"Really?" I nodded.

"He was with a women and my friend, his son, Russ" her eyes got glassy with tears.

"They were doing fine the last time I saw them" she nodded gracefully at me.

"Thanks Shita" she whispered. I shrugged.

"No problem. Anyways. My mom and dad started to argue, a lot. She finally snapped and started to pack her bags. She wanted me to come with her, away from my father and away from my friends. I ran out the door and into the town. I remember running down an alley and passed a bright pink flower surrounding by weeds. I slipped and crashed into a wall. I fell asleep and woke up a wolf. I remember being so scared. I went home first but my parents didn't know it was me and I fled. I went to the park I played at as a kid. I stayed there until Zali's pack found me" at her confused look I explained

"A wolf pack the runs the city. He allowed me into his pack and treated me as his pup. He, his mate and their beta, Scott, taught me how to be a wolf. About a year later, Kiba showed up. He was hunting in out area and I stalked up at him. I didn't remember him at all until our eyes met. I left the pack with him that night. He still had the instinct to look for Cheza, so I followed him. We traveled to a town which Kiba had smelled Tsume. We found them but they didn't know it was us. We tracked him to a warehouse. He attacked us. I tried to help him but before I could, Toboe ran out from the shadows and pushed me away"

"I was stunned as he leaned over me, his angry eyes looking down at me. The last time I saw him, he was dead. He looked up and his eyes widened. He split with Tsume before I knew it. I was to in shock to follow Kiba as he ran with them. It was the animal control. They shot me with a tranquilizer. I woke up in a cage. I spent weeks pacing. They fed me dog food" I gave a disgusted face "I met a kitten named Heidi. She was in a cave across from mine. She said she saw another one of my kind. It was you and Hige. We got out and tracked you here. I delivered Heidi to her clan before tracking you here" I added. She nodded and looked down at the floor. She stood.

"Come on, were going to get Hige" she said. I smiled hugely.

"Awesome!" I hopped off the table and shifted back to my wolf form. I shook my body and my tongue flopped out. She smirked and opened the door. I followed out after her. The reception looked up from her computer.

"Oh, Doctor Blue" she stood but remained behind the desk. Blue placed the clipboard on the counter.

"I'm taking the red dog with me. She's not that bad but I'm worried about her" Blue said. The girl nodded.

"Alright. Want me to get you some supplies?" she suggested. Blue shook her head.

"No, I'll be alright" she answered. Blue grabbed a leash from the counter and slipped it over my head. I growled and glared up at her. Blue smiled down at me. I sighed. Blue walked over to the door with me in tow.

"Come on. My car is in the parking lot" she murmured quietly. I nodded and followed her. A light blue minivan was parked under a shady tree. I cocked my head up at her with a wide smirk. Why was she driving a soccer mom van? She acutely blushed.

"I need room" she protested, protecting her dignity. She opened the side door and I jumped in. I made myself at home in the seat as Blue settled the leash beside me. She closed the door loudly and opened the driver's door. She sat in her seat and slammed it shut behind her. She jerked the keys in and turned the car on.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked back at me with the mirror.

"I miss Hige. I may have just seen him this morning, but I was human. I'm now a wolf" she said and slammed on the gas. My eyes widened as I was almost thrown off the seat. I laid down and against the back. She pulled into oncoming traffic and down the road.

"How long until we get there?" I asked after a minute.

"Three minutes" she replied and turned right quickly, avoiding an oncoming car. I whimpered and raised my paw over my face, blocking the view. The veered left and right for a few more minutes before the car jerked to a stop. I sat up slowly and looked around. We were in front of two story blue house, a white picket fence and a freshly gardened flower bed. The houses on either side and down the street looked exactly the same. I cocked my head. A normal family house in a normal neighborhood. Blue was fidgeting in her seat, her eyes trained on the white front door. I shifted closer.

"It's okay Blue. He will remember all of us in a short time" I assured her. She nodded and breathed deeply. She clicked her seat belt off and grabbed the keys from the ignition. She opened the door and stood up. She opened my door and I jumped out. I sniffed the air when I was out. I couldn't smell any dogs or cats in the neighborhood, it smelled clean and the scent of freshly mowed grass was in the air. I cocked my brow at Blue.

"You live here?" I murmured to hear encase anyone was near by. She grimaced and nodded.

"I thought it was a nice neighborhood this morning but now..." she trailed off. I chuckled and nodded. She bent down and grabbed my leash and walked me to the front door.

"Ah! Blue!" a over sweetly voice greeted. We stopped and looked over. A blond haired, blue eyed women was leaned over the fence, a grey suit donned her body skin tight. Hey eyes held promise of gossip.

"Good morning Mrs. Jerry" Blue replied and smiled pleasantly. Mrs. Jerry leered down at me.

"You got yourself a pet? It sure looks wild and untamed" she commented and sneered at me. I glared at her and lowered my head. I hated people like this. High class humans that were disgusted with 'animals' like us. We were nothing more then scum under their gaze. Blue laid a hand on my head and rubbed my ears.

"Shes tamed and quite nice. She's a stray that was brought into my care this afternoon" Blue explained "Now please excuse me. She needs her rest" Blue nodded at Mrs. Jerry before walking swiftly to the door. I played the part of a hurt 'dog' and limped after her. Blue opened the door and waited for me to limp inside. She shut the door and immediately dropped my leash and bolted for the living room. I lunged and grasped her skirt in my jaws. She growled, a real wolf growl and looked back.

"If you just run in there and start telling him about our previous life, he will think you are nuts!" I protested. She glared at me but nodded.

"Let me try first and then you and Hige can go into your room and make little wolf pups all you want" I said. She blushed and I grinned. I dropped her skirt and followed my nose to the living room. He was lunging on the couch with a bowl of hot wings beside him. I rolled my eyes and walked further into the room. he stopped mid bite when he saw me.

"..Blue!....Blue! There's a dog in the living room!" he shouted. I sat down in front of him and glared into his eyes.

"Oh shut it Hige" I snapped. His eyes seemed to brighten when he met my eyes "Sorry Shita" he commented. He froze and his mouth dropped open. He dropped the wing and touched his throat gently.

"Shita?" he whispered. I smiled and nodded. He sniffed and whipped his head around and his eyes met Blue's watery ones. He stood instantly, his hot wings went flying and landed on the cream colored carpet with a wet splat.

"Blue!" he cried and ran at her. They met half way and their limbs entangled. They changed into their wolf forms when they hit the floor. I smiled at the familiar forms of my friends. Hige's light brown fur and golden eyes and Blue's black fur and blue eyes. They whimpered and whined in pleasure as they bathed each other's faces. I made a face and stalked out of the room and into the kitchen. I was starving! I changed into my human form so I could reach the cupboards and opened the fridge.

"God" I whispered "Hige eats like a wolf" I grabbed the cooked ham thigh and shut the fridge. I placed the ham on the kitchen table and sat on the stool. I started to rip into the ham with a moan if pleasure. Tasted very good.

"Compliments to the chief" I commented and chewed another slab. I kept hearing whimpers of reunions from the living room that kept up for a bout half hour. I rolled my eyes when they finally stopped. Thank god. I finished half the ham before I leaned back and rubbed my stomach. I was so full. A glass of water was placed before me. I looked up and saw the grinning Hige.

"Something to wash it down with" he said. I smiled and turned around and wrapped my arms around his stomach. He returned my embrace with one of his bear hugs. I rubbed my head into my stomach and sighed.

"I missed you Hige" I murmured. He rubbed my back "You looked horrible last time I saw you" Hige let go of me and looked into my eyes.

"You didn't look any better" he commented. He raised his hand and rubbed my brow, his other hand went to my shoulder. I could still feel the pain as Darcia's fangs embedded themselves in my skin. I smiled at him.

"I'm alright" I assured him. Blue walked in from the kitchen adjusting her work skirt. I smiled at her.

"Had fun?" I asked. She blushed and Hige cuffed me behind the head. I grinned more. Hige and Blue sat down around me. I looked at him. He looked liked his old self. A goofy, over sized stuffed animal. Blue also seemed liked her old self. A confident female who knew what she wanted.

"So pup, what happened to Darcia after we... died" he asked, it was unlike him to get right down to the point. I sighed and rested my head on my hands.

"After I left you. Tsume and I went in search of Kiba. We saw him about to get his neck ripped open by Darcia, Tsume stopped him but got injured trying. Cheza jumped down a cliff and Darcia left us alone to go after her. Tsume convinced Kiba to go after them. He did" I murmured, my memories going into overload "I watched Tsume bleed out before I left him. I jumped down the cliff by myself. I was so scared" Blue reached over and rubbed my head "Kiba was already engaging with Darcia. He was ripped apart badly within a few minutes. I tried to help him. I really did"

"I went forwards and sunk my fangs into his belly. Darcia let go and I stood over him. Darcia laughed at my attempt at lunged. He grabbed me around the neck, spilling my blood on my paws. He threw me away from Kiba and my hind leg snapped under my weight. I remember the pain as the bone ripped through the skin" I whispered and messaged my leg "I managed to get another bite on Darcia before he ripped my neck apart. I can still remember as my blood filled my mouth and dripped onto the ice" Hige stood and walked behind me. Embracing me to him. I let out a shaky sigh. It's not pleasant to remember your own death.

"I vainly remember Darcia ripping Cheza from the ground and Kiba pleading for Darcia to stop" I murmured into Hige's shirt "But I did see Darcia die. He followed his own greed and paid for it. I died right after he did" Hige gave me another squeeze before he let go.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked me "Not that we aren't happy to see you" he added. I smiled at them.

"Kiba found me a couple months ago. He was traveling to a city where he smelled Tsume and Toboe but he found me first. I left my pack to go with him. We did find Tsume or Toboe but they attacked us before we could do anything. The pound found me then. They shot me with a tranquilizer dart" Hige smirked. I glared at him.

"Sorry for being shocked at seeing my friend again" I snapped at him. Blue hid her smile behind her hands. I rolled my eyes and continued "I woke up in another city and kept in a cage. They did feed me meat for the first couple days but then fed me dog food" I made a disgusted face "I found a friend there. A kitten named Heidi. She told me she smelled two wolves in her hometown. When I escaped, I brought her with me. It took us a week to get here but we did" I finished "I had to come here because I have no idea where Kiba is" Hige rubbed my head.

"Don't worry pup. I'll help you find our wayward alpha" he assured me. Blue cocked her brow at him.

"You mean, we'll help you" she corrected. Hige smiled "That's what I said"


	5. 9 Lives

I don't own Wolf's Rain but I do own Shita and a couple of other characters I stick in.

Sorry I haven't updated in like forever but a lot has happened. My ear got infected and lasted for 2 weeks and a few days ago, my grandfather died. I should be getting the chapters out sooner. Thanks for reading! Oh and banners are really awesome!

Chapter 5

I cuddled into the couch cushion and draped the warm blanket further around me. I laid my ears down with pleasure. This was so comfortable I have been in ages, since I was with Zali. I licked my lips and pushed my head further into the warmth. I flipped onto my side and stretched my legs out. I stretched and yawned. The morning sun was yet to rise but it would within moments. I have been staying with Hige and Blue for four days now. Hige and Blue were closing together last minute ties in their business and getting others to cover their shifts. They said they would help me find Kiba after they were done and as for now, I was getting some R and R. I opened my eyes and stared at the dark living room. I sat up and looked around, flicking my ears.

'Hige and Blue were still asleep' I thought and reached up to scratch in front of my ear. I yawned again and stood. I groaned as I cracked my back and reached up to the ceiling, cracking my arms and neck. I walked quietly to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. I gulped it down and cleaned my glass out. I placed it on the sink and flicked on the kitchen light. I grabbed a dozen eggs and a package of bacon and closed the fridge. I rolled the eggs onto the counter and dropped the bacon beside them.

"Need a pan" I murmured and searched through the cupboards. I smiled when I located two. I dragged them out and placed them on the stove. I cranked up the heat and waited for them to heat up. I grabbed the butter and dropped a gob full in the pans. I opened the bacon and started to cook.

"Thank god Cole taught me to cook like a human" I muttered. I cooked the bacon half way before I started on the scrambled eggs. I cocked my head when I heard footsteps on the up stairs floor and then the stairs.

"Something smells good" Blue said as she walked into the kitchen. I smiled over at her and flipped the eggs and bacon.

"Should be ready in a few" I commented. Blue got herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table, flipping over the paper and drinking her coffee. Her white robe was tied around her body and her ruffled hair was free from her bun. Hige walked in minutes later. He yawned, ruffled my hair and sat down across from Blue. He yawned again and tossed his head back, resting it on the back of his chair. He groaned.

"I hate getting up early" he moaned. I chuckled and grabbed his plate. I filled it with half the slices of bacon and a spoon full of eggs. I laid it down in front of him.

"Thanks pup" he said and dug in. I got Blues and placed it in front of her. I dished the rest of the breakfast and sat down beside them. We ate in silence, only breaking it when Hige burped loudly. Blue sat down her fork and knife on her plate.

"Okay, today is going to be like this" she explained "Hige and I are going to close up the last of our business before we can depart" Blue was never like this in our old life, all serious and business like "We'll come back here and get a full lunch"

"Which I will cook" I added. Blue smiled.

"After lunch, we will take my car to the end of the city. We will find Shita's scent and back track her to the city she was in. after that I will ask, as a veterinarian, where she came from. We will go from there" I nodded as Hige mock saluted her.

"Aye love" he said and stood.

"I'm going out" I commented. Hige grabbed all of our plates and dropped them in the sink. He left for his bedroom as did Blue after she nodded, allowing me to leave. I stood and walked to the back door. I opened it before shifting into wolf form. I stretched and shook my fur. I still had to pretend I was Blue's 'dog'. I trotted out of the house and looked up at the morning sky. The sun was just kissing the sky, casting shades of Blue, pink, oranges and yellows. I sniffed around the yard, acting like a normal dog for a few minutes encase anyone was watching. I looked up sharply as I heard a grunt of disgust. The next store neighbor, Mrs. Jerry. She hated me, with a passion.

"Stupid, disgusting animal" she muttered as she peered over the fence. I glared at her and growled. She gasped and disappeared behind the fence. I rolled my eyes and snorted. I waited a few more minutes before walking over to the hole. The hole was a small, neatly dug hole on the corner of the fence that was surrounded by bushes that concealed me from nosy neighbors. I dug my way through the emerged into the back alley. I shook my fur and trotted down the dirt path that separated the houses.

"Hello Wolf" I heard a voice greeting me. I looked over and saw a parrot, locked in a cage, looking at me. I sat down and nodded.

"Morning Parrot" I said in return "How was your night?" I asked politely. Parrot wasn't his real name but he didn't offer his name and neither did I. He lived in his cage on the porch for most of the year, he liked it outside. I didn't blame him.

"Good, Good, Wolf. Long, warm night" he replied. I stood back up.

"Have a pleasant day, Parrot" I departed with those words. Parrot squawked his goodbyes. Since it was my last day in this city, I would go and pay a visit to Heidi. I haven't seen her since I dropped her off. Since it was morning, I didn't have the need to look like a human and traveling like this was much faster. I made it across town without to many humans seeing me and walked up to the junk yard just as the sun was bathing my fur. I located the hole that Heidi jumped through and sniffed around the area. I wrinkled my nose as dozens of cat smells wafted into my brain.

'I dislike cats' I said simply. I sneezed as cat fur tickled my nose. I stepped back several steps before sitting on my rump. I lifted my head and howled, loud enough for the cats to hear me but quiet enough as to not get attention by the humans. I waited for a minute but no cats jumped through the hole. I huffed and walked to the hole and stuck my head inside. I saw several cats but none of them saw me. They were all in a circle, cheering and yowling. I smelled passed the cat fur, my eyes widened. Blood. Heidi's blood. I tried to get my body through the hole but I couldn't. I growled and backed up. I looked around the closed in junk yard and my eyes narrowed at a pile of wood. I raced over to it and jumped at the wood pile. I ignored the splitters that embedded themselves into my paws and climbed. I reached the top and jumped over the wooden fence. I felt my back paws brush the fence. I landed harshly on a car's roof. The cats stopped their cheering and looked over at me.

'Filthy beasts' I thought as I raked my eyes over them. They were all scruffy and in need of a bath, scars littered their bodies as bald patches were scattered over them. I looked into the middle of the circle and saw Heidi barely standing. She was shaking on all four legs with blood pooling around her, her ears were torn as was her tail. Gashes were everywhere over her body and bruises under them. I growled in anger. The cats eyes widened when they saw me.

"Hahahahah" a rough voice laughed. I looked over and saw a large tom laying on top of a dirty mattress, a young white female was sitting beside him, shaking in fear. The tom was a brown tabby mix, his coat was scruffy and matted with blood, mud and who knows what else. Scars were thrown onto his body and one of his eyes were missing. His claws were out and dyed red with blood. His head was abnormally large for his body and his ears small.

"You pussy cats found another house dog?" he asked and looked to his right. I followed his gaze and my mouth dropped. About eleven cats were huddled together. All of their ears were torn and bleeding, all were skinny and in need of a good meal. They looked at me in awe. I turned back to the tom.

"Foolish cat!" I snapped at him and slowly made my way down the pile of cars I was standing on "I am no house pet! Or a stray dog!" I jumped off the cars and stalked over to the circle of cats. Heidi was barley standing now, staring at me, disbelieving that I was even there.

"Kill the dog" the tom answered and waved his paw. Three of the largest cats jumped at me. I snarled and grabbed the first one in my jaw. With a simple bite, I killed the first cat. I raised my paw and swiped at the next. It was sent crashing against a broken mirror. The last cat I bit into it's throat. The tom stood with narrowed eyes as the cats in the circle slowly backed away from me as I moved towards them. I lowered my head as I closed in on Heidi and licked her face.

"Shita" she whispered and collapsed. I nudged her chest and flicked my ears. She was still breathing. I glared up at the tom.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked him. He smirked and hopped down from the couch. The female cat instantly ran from him and towards the scared group of cats. She huddled against them. The tom walked down off the pile of garbage and hopped down onto the floor.

"So, your not a dog then? What are you?" he asked me. I walked over Heidi and stood above her.

"My name is Shita, pack member of Kiba" I announced with pride "I'm a pure blooded wolf that you just pissed off" I growled. The tom's eyes widened and I could see him shake. No one messes with a wolf and excepts to live. He glanced at his cats and then straightened, putting on a show.

"Ha! I can take on a wolf! I am the most powerful tom there is!" he boasted "Every animal in this whole city, no this whole damn world will know my name! Rouge!" he turned to his cats "Kill the wolf!" I glared over at the cats. They talked amongst each other. Rouge hissed.

"Attack you useless flea bags!" the toms looked at Rouge and shook their heads.

"Sorry boss but she will kill us!" a cream colored male stuttered "Look at what she did to Felix! She practically bit his head off!" Rogue growled. I smirked.

"What cat? To much of a coward to fight by yourself?" he was to much like Moss, a male wolf from my old back. His only goal in the pack was to gain power and his own pack members. Rogue turned to me and swished his tail. He hissed and lunged at me. His paws dug into the mud as he propelled himself at me. I jumped off Heidi and met him half way. I hated fighting things smaller then me, they were to hard to get a firm bite on. We met jaws to jaws. I felt his front claws come up and wrap around my neck. He raked down my neck and his back legs raked at my chest. I pressed my chin down and brought my paw up to dislodge the cat.

"Mangy beast!" I snarled. I felt his front leg rise up to claw at my eyes. I took the chance and swung my body around, grabbing the leg in my jaws. I bit down and heard the snap. Rogue yowled and jumped away from me. He landed away from me, not putting any weight on his front right leg.

"Savage animal" he hissed. I smirked at him as I felt the blood start to soak my coat.

"No more then you" I retorted. He hissed again and looked over at his cats. They were still looking on, hesitant to join the battle. I back tracked to Heidi and gently grabbed her small body. I carried her, in my mouth to the scared huddled cats. Rogue and I circled, him limping and hissing. I laid Heidi down and with a lick on her head. From the group of huddled cats, a old female limped out and gently grabbed Heidi by her neck and dragged her back to the group.

"Foolish mutt!" Rouge yowled. I yelped as I felt his claws come down on my back. I bucked up and tried to dislodge him. I snarled and spun in circles but Rouge had a firm grip on my back. I ran forwards and fell, rolling on my back and crushing the cat with my weight. I stood and growled at the cat as he stood. I lunged at him when he was trying to stand and enclosed my jaws around the cats shoulders. I ignored him as he reached up with his back paw and dug his claw into my muzzle. I bit down until I tasted blood and felt bones crunch. I threw him into the air and watched as he landed on the ground with a crunch of bone. Rouge tried to rise but he collapsed as his blood leaked onto the ground and around him.

"You stupid cats! Defend me and kill the wolf!" Rouge screeched but no one moved. Rouge hissed in anger, his tail lashing "You useless pieces of fur! How dare you not obey me! I gave you power! I gave you control and this is how to repay me! I should have killed you in your sleep" the toms glared at Rouge. The tom who was tormenting Heidi stepped forwards.

"You shouldn't talk to us like this" he warned. His body was covered in old and new scars. His fur was ruffled and pulled and his tail crooked.

"I'll talk to you any way I damn well please" Rouge snapped. The tom smirked and started to walk up to Rouge, the other cats followed. I stepped back and watched with wide eyes as the toms surrounded their screeching leader and started to tear him apart. I backed away from them more until I was with the other cats. The murder continued for several more minutes until Rouge's screamed died out. I did nothing to stop this, Rouge got what he deserved. They backed away from the body and smirked. A scrap of fur, meat and bones were left, I couldn't even see a cat anymore left in the carcass. They turned and looked at us, blood covering each of them. I snarled loudly and showed them my fangs. They hesitated in stepping forwards.

"Get out of here" I snapped at them "This clan is under my and my packs protection. Come near here again and I will know" they glared at me but turned around and escaped from the junk yard. I waited a few minutes until I knew that they weren't coming back. I turned and saw the cats huddle away in fear. I laid on my belly and placed my head on my paws. I wagged my tail, telling them in my body language that they had nothing to fear from me. I lifted my head when the cats knew I wasn't going to hurt them.

"My name is Shita" I said softly. I didn't want to scare them anymore then they are "I'm a friend of Heidi. You all need medical attention. I can help you if you let me" I waited for them to respond. The oldest one, the one who dragged Heidi into the group, stepped forwards.

"I thank you wolf" her voice was raspy "We need help" I nodded and stood. I winced as I placed weight on my leg, it seemed like I was more injured then I thought. I limped over to the large cluster of cars and jumped up to the highest one. I lifted my head and howled. I called For Blue and Hige. I told them I needed help. I was hurt. I howled for several more minutes before I stopped. I had to make sure they actually heard me. I lowered my head and panted for breath. I flicked my ears and I smiled when a long howl answered. Hige was answering me back, as he was the closest, a couple miles away from the junk yard. He told me he was getting Blue and would be coming as soon as he could. I hopped down and walked back over to the cats. I sat down in front of the cats.

"What happened? Heidi told me that this place was safe for cats" I asked them. The old brown and black tabby female sighed and she licked her injured paw.

"It was. We all lived here peacefully. The humans don't bother us, in fact, they feed us each day. We had a good, strong leader but that all changed a couple months ago. After Heidi left, a stray tom, Rouge entered the junkyard with his group of cats. They were from the next town over" she explained.

"They were driven out from their home by the humans. They over took our leader and killed him, enslaved us and killed all of our males. We are glad that you showed up" she smiled at me "My name is Clover, our late leader's mother. We are forever in your dept" I shook my head and wagged my tail.

"That's okay" I waved them off "Some of my pack members should be here soon. They will help with the wounded" I was cut off when I heard two shorts barks.

"Blue! Hige! In here" I called back. I waited and saw them jump over the fence, via the wood pile and land on the cars. The pudgy wolf groaned as his paws hit the car.

"I am far to delicate for this kind of exercise" he complained. Blue rolled her eyes, her first aid bag clenched in her jaws. Her black coat shone in the sun light, looking as if it was recently brushed. I suspected Hige and Blue cuddled and renewed their relationship after I left. Hige led Blue carefully down the rubble of cars and over to us. Some of the smaller cats started to shake in fear, Clover and the older cats sat calmly. I sat down beside the cats, cross legged, in human form and picked up Heidi. She meowed in pain and whimpered. Blue knelled down beside me as Hige sniffed out the area around us.

"Lift her up higher" Blue ordered. I lifted Heidi up and Blue looked over her injured.

"There not life threatening" she commented. She opened her bag and produced gauze, anti-bacterial goop and tape. She also grabbed a towel from the bag. I laid Heidi down on it and Blue got to work. When my hands were free, I raised my hand to touch my stinging cheek. Hige leaned up and knelled beside me. A teasing smile on his face as he placed his hands on his knees.

"Looks like you got into a scrap with a pissed off badger" he joked. I glared at him and he grinned back.

"Well... you don't look as bad as you did when we fought the bugs" he said. I rolled my eyes. Fighting the bugs were one hell of a time. Hundreds of those demon hosting insects. I shivered. Sent a chill down my spine every time I thought about it. Blue stopped working on Heidi and handed Hige some wipes and goop. Hige grabbed them and squeezed healing paste onto the wipes. He laid them aside and reached for Blue's water bottle. He dunk the wipes in the water.

"Hold still" he ordered. Hige reached up and wiped the wounds on my cheek. I winced. He wiped the dirt, blood and grim away before reaching for the wipes with the paste. He gently applied the paste on my cheeks.

"Next" he said. I lowered my shirt to bare my shoulder. He repeated himself when he finished with my shoulder. I showed him my back and waited until he was finished.

"The scratches on your lower back should not scar but the rest of them are deep" he said and wiped his hands "Even with your fur, the scratches will be visible" he gently poked my cheek with the paste on it "This one is going to be wicked" I glared at him and smacked his hand away. Hige grabbed my hands and looked at the splinters. Hige reached down into Blue's medical bag and grabbed tweezers.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" he asked me. I shrugged. He started on the splinters and that took a few minutes. He wrapped my hands with gauze. Blue finished with Heidi and handed her back to me.

"She will be in pain for a few days but should start feeling better in a week" she informed me and moved onto the next cat. Heidi was wrapped in bandages, around her stomach, chest, tail, and neck. Her ears were ripped open but Blue didn't wrap them. Clover walked over to me.

"Come Wolf. I will show you a place where you can lay her" she said and walked towards a large pile of wooden beams, broken cars and more. I stood and followed her, cradling Heidi in my arms. Clover hopped up onto the wooden beams and I followed. I climbed over crushed cars and broken glass. Clover stopped at a large van.

"Lay her here" she ordered. I laid her down onto the back seat of the van and pushed the blankets around her. She didn't stir as Clover and I walked back down to the group. Blue was gently fixing the other cats as Hige looked on, handing her supplies from her bag when she wanted them. I sat down and waited until she was finished. Clover sat down next to me and watched as her clan was healed. Blue backed away when she was finished.

"There" she said with a smile. She wiped her hands on her coat.

"You all can take the bandages off in two weeks" they all looked at her with cocked heads. I giggled and looked at the confused Clover.

"You can take them off in fourteen moons" I said. Clover nodded.

"Why didn't she just say that?" she asked me. I smiled.

"Oh, she did but only in human tongue" Clover nodded again. We finished up and the three of us stood.

"We have to leave Shita" Blue said to me "If were going today, we must go now" I sighed and nodded. I looked up at the van that held Heidi. Clover nudged my leg to get my attention.

"Don't worry Shita" she said "Now that Rouge's gone. We can live happily" we both looked over at the body "We will discard the body later" Blue and Hige left, waiting for me on top of the pile of cars.

"We may cross paths again in the future" I said "If not, goodbye" they said their own farewells before I turned and followed my pack. I climbed the cars and watched as Hige and Blue, wither her bag in her mouth, jumped over the fence. I stopped at the top and looked back. The cats were staring at me with soft smiles on their face. Clover was in the front, her head lifted proudly. She opened her mouth and yowled loudly, the other cats following her example. I smiled, they were saying their thanks and goodbyes all in one long yowl. I turned and leapt over the fence. I landed on the pile of wood and jumped off it to join Blue and Hige off the ground. As we ran back to he house, I could still hear the cat's farewell in my ears.

Next Chapter should come out within 2 weeks. Already working on it.


	6. On My Own

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry the chapter took so long! Thanks for reading!**

I laughed loudly as I ran beside Hige. He was grunting and huffing as he pumped his legs. He narrowed his eyes slightly and growled lowly. Blue streak by us, intent on our prey. A female deer. I left Hige behind me as I followed the black wolf. I came up beside Blue and we watched as the deer dashed through the woods. She gave me a short bark and she took a sharp left and leapt over a group of shrubs. I stayed behind the deer, leading her onwards. I was panting for breath as my ears twitched at each sound.

I was listening to the deer's rapid moments and heart beat. As the deer made a sudden change, Blue lunged out of the bushes and grabbed the deer's neck in her jaws. Using her weight, she pushed the deer to the ground. I came up beside her and grabbed the deer's muzzle in my jaw, holding her head. We held it still as it took it's last breath. I let go as I heard Hige running up beside us. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"You did it!" he cheered, a smile on his face. He swept his hair away from his face and walked towards us. Blue glared at him with a frown on her face.

"You don't get any" she stated. I sat back and giggled as I saw Hige's face. His mouth dropped open and he looked devastated.

"What?" he whined. I placed a hand over my mouth to hide my laughter. Blue stood and crossed her arms in front of her.

"We" she pointed me and herself "Took down the deer and what did you do?" he opened his mouth to defend himself but she interrupted him

"Grunted like a man" she rolled her eyes as she turned around to knell beside me, murmuring under her breath about men and pigs. I thought Blue was joking around but when she didn't talk to Hige again, I knew that she was serious. I dug my hands into the warm meat that Blue had ripped open and took out a large chunk. I stood, walking over to Hige to offer the food to him. He accepted it with a smile. I walked back over to get my share and walked back over to him. I sat down beside, against a tree trunk and dug in. I took care not to get blood on my clothes.

"What's wrong with Blue?" I asked in a murmur to Hige. He sighed after he swallowed.

"She's slightly uptight about leaving home" he answered "She misses her work and her friends" I instantly felt bad. I frowned and looked down, not feeling very hungry anymore. Hige saw this and brought his hand up to rub my head.

"Don't worry pup" he teased "This isn't your fault, we would have found out that we were wolves one day" I still felt bad. They lived a perfectly normal life before I showed up, I was selfish. I wanted a pack so badly that I didn't care who's life I changed. We all ate in silence until the carcass was cleared of all meat. Blue stood and threw away a rib bone.

"Come on" she said and started off down the game trail. I stood and nodded.

"I'll meet you at the end of the trail" I said "I need a drink" they adults hesitated but I was already in the bushes, my paws hitting the dirt and my nose bringing me to water. A familiar smell, it triggered something in my heart but my brain told me I have never smelt something like this before. The scent made my instincts scream at me to run. I stopped and lowered my head to the ground. Paw tracks had my eyes widening. Feline paw prints were in the dirt, leading towards the watering hole. I sniffed the scent.

'Where have a smelled this before' I wondered as I walked towards the water. I stepped through the forest and up to the stream. I lowered my head and lapped at the water. I drank until my belly was about the burst. I lifted my head and licked the drops from my lips. I heard a slight, whiskery chuckle from behind me.

"Kitty cat, Kitty cat, meow meow meow" I stiffened the voice. It couldn't be. Not here. I turned my head and my ears folded. A golden furred feline strutted out from behind the trees. I rolled my eyes and lowered my head. Now I remember where that scent was from. Kiba rescued me from this same sort of beast when I was a pup in my previous life. This puma, mountain lion or cougar as some prefer, was male, the other that Kiba fought was female. The difference between the two was easily scene. This guy was large, slightly bigger then me and a scar stretched over his right eyes and his left ear was a tattered mess.

"Hello big boy" I growled and showed him my fangs "What are you doing here?" he looked at me with wide golden eyes.

"I was just going to get a drink but now" he looked me over and I snarled "I just found a juicy piece of meat" I snarled louder.

"Just try it and I will rip you a new one" I warned him. He laughed and slunk out from the bushes, walking around me in a tight circle. I followed him with my eyes, not liking this at all. He leaned over and sniffed my tail. I tucked my tail close to my body.

"Oh, little puppy" he coed "I wasn't thinking about killing you" I froze, my mouth dropped open. Was he serious? I closed my muzzle and flattened my ears.

"Sorry kitten" I spat "I don't date outside my own species" he threw his head back and laughed. I took this time to turn around and ran back to the game trail. His laughter was still loud as I left him. I shook my head as I stepped out onto the trail. I followed my nose to where Hige and Blue were waiting for me.

'Disgusting cats' I grumbled 'All their good for is a good chase' well, Heidi's clan wasn't that bad but.. I ran down the trail and emerged from the woods. Hige and Blue were waiting for me, nuzzling each others neck. I smiled and walked up to them.

**(Break)**

Blue led us to a town called New Fields. The sign that we passed said it held more then a thousand people. We would stay here for a while, gathering information on where Kiba, Tsume and Toboe might be. We walked into the town in our human forms. I looked down at my self in disgust. My clothes looked awful. It had been a week since we left Blue's town, a week since I last washed my clothes.

They has patches of dirt on it when Hige and I wrestled in out human forms, and blotches of dried animal blood. Hige had snagged a map from a couple of tourists and was now flipping the map this way and that. Blue groaned and grabbed the map from him and looked it over. We were walking down one of the main roads, moving around humans with ease. It was easy to do so because human instincts made them fear us but they didn't know why.

"Where are we going?" I asked her. She looked at the map again and folded it.

"Hige and I are going to look around town for news about sighting of wolves" she said. I started to protest but she held her hand up "You will be in a room, having a bath and resting" my jaw dropped. Was she serious? She was locking me up like a disobedient pup? Hige decided to step in.

"Come on Blue" he protested. She shook her head and continued to walk forwards, looking for a hotel. I narrowed my eyes and held back a growl. Hige sighed and patted my head.

"Sorry Shita" he said "Something is up with Blue. She's acting all... weird" I huffed unhappily as we followed Blue to a hotel. She pushed opened the door and walked in, we stepped up behind her. She booked us two rooms for a week.

"Lets go" she said and started up the stairs. I sighed and followed her with Hige behind me. We stopped at the first floor and walked down the hallway. We found doors 104 and 105. she unlocked 104 and held it open for me. I walked and Blue followed.

"You need a bath and I will order room service well you bathe" she ordered. I glared at her and stalked into the bathroom. What was wrong with Blue? She was acting worse then Cole when I got into play fights with the other pups from my old pack. I fiddled with the tub's handles. Warm water started to fill the tub. I quickly put the plug in the drain and watched it slowly start to fill.

"Male sure you wash your hair!" I heard Blue's voice told me. I suppressed a growl.

"Yes Blue!" I shouted back. I stripped my clothes off and threw them into the corner of the bathroom.

"I'll bring your clothes downstairs to get them washed!" Blue said. I rolled my eyes and groaned. What is wrong with her? I grabbed my clothes and opened the door, I threw them outside and slammed the door closed. I shut off the taps and got in. Half an hour later, I was clean and smelling good. I got out and patted myself dry. Since I didn't have any clean clothes, I wrapped a towel around me and walked out of the bathroom. Hige and Blue were gone. I huffed but my mood lifted when I saw a steaming plate of food and I saw a bag of clothes. I opened it and lifted out the first things I saw.

It was a white t-shirt with a little black bat on it. Underneath it said 'I love the nightlife', there was also blue jeans and black converse sneakers with black paw prints up the sides. There was also a few pairs of underwear and a few bras. I slid those on and then the clothes. I saw down and ate my lunch, clicking on the television and watching cartoons. Hours passed but Blue and Hige didn't show up. I fidgeted on the bed.

"They should have been back hours ago" I murmured as I looked outside. The sun was setting and the city was coming to life. I stood and walked over to the window and looked down. My instincts surfaced, telling me to stay put like Blue said but another part of me said to go find my missing pack members. The defiant part of me won my instincts over. I turned away from the window and grabbed my scarf from the back of a chair. I tied it around my neck and left the hotel room. I walked down the stairs and across the lobby. I stopped at the front desk and leaned against the counter, looking at the desk man.

"Hello Miss, what can I do for you?" he asked me. I smiled at him.

"I'm going to the park. Can you tell my parents that I'm gone?" I cocked my head. He started to protest. I set my eyes on him and let a speck of gold show through.

"Please?" I said. He relented and nodded "Awesome, my room number is 214. My parents are Hige and Blue Wolf" he nodded again and wrote the information down.

"Thanks" I said with a smile and walked out of the hotel. I stopped at the door and sniffed the air. I frowned. I could barely smell Hige and Blue over the smell of gasoline, humans and animals. I looked around me and saw a few people giving me weird looks. I glared at them and they turned around and continued to walk. I sighed.

'I just can't track them in my human form' I thought 'It would look weird for me to be on my knees, sniffing the ground' I walked down the sidewalk and slipped into an alleyway. I looked up and down, looking for any gazing eyes, other then a few rats, I didn't see any. I changed into my wolf form. I opened my eyes and breathed in deeply and picked up the scent of Blue and Hige, leading down the alleyway.

'What luck' I murmured 'They came this way' I turned and followed the scent. I kept my nose to the ground and followed the two scents. I stopped within the shadows of the alley. The alleyway opened up into another neighbourhood. The streets were filled with playing, laughing children. Parents kept a look out from their houses, folding laundry or gardening. I lowered my ears and swished my tail. Here goes nothing.

I stepped out of the alley way with a few wags of my tail. Some of the children stopped and stared at me. I wagged my tail harder. They suddenly launched themselves at me. I stayed still as they petted and hugged me, cooing in my ear. I wagged my tail and licked hands. I showed them that I wasn't mean. They left me after a few minutes. I lowered my nose and continued to follow Hige's and Blue's scent, out of the neighbourhood and into another back alley. I picked up my pace until I was jogging down the alley. Hige's scent was clear, I could almost taste it, he must be near here.

"Your mine Bitch!" I heard a loud, angry voice behind me. I jumped out of the way and landed on the other side of the alley, I crouched down and my eyes widened. A large male Pitbull was crouched down where I just was, eyes wide with crazed fury. I laid my ears back and swept my tail under my legs.

"I mean no harm" I said to him "If I was near your home, I didn't mean to be" but I knew it was no good. He was to far into his lust for blood. I really didn't want to fight him, it was hard enough fighting Rouge and he was a cat and much smaller then this dog. My pack did teach me how to fight but this would be much harder. The dog seemed to perk up when a window above us opened and laughter echoed the alley.

"Hey! Look at this! Fang found a mutt!" I glanced up and saw a dark skinned man with dark eyes and baggy clothing lean out the window. Beside him, a light skinned man stuck his head out of the window and howled in laughter. He had dark brown hair and light eyes.

"Dude! That dog doesn't stand a chance. Fang will tear her apart!" I glared at the humans. Some humans were a disgrace to the human kind. Wolves were like humans in that sense. Some wolves were normal, well others stole meat from other packs, kill pups and steal pack members.

"Get it Fang!" the dark skinned man yelled "Rip it to shreds!" Fang lunged at me. I tried to get out of the way but he was already on me. I felt his fangs dig into my scruff and, using his weight, tried to take me to the ground. I yelped and growled, my face snapping forward to grab his beefy shoulder. He let go with a deep throat growled and backed away, his muzzle dripping with my blood. I panted but showed him my fangs.

"Down Fang!" the man yelled from the window. Fang glanced at the human and back at me. I could see that he still wanted to kill me but he followed his master's order and sat down. I looked up at the human. Why the hell did he stop the attack.

He was cheering for Fang to rip me apart just seconds earlier. My question was answered when I felt a heavy metal chain go around my neck. I yelped and flung myself back. I turned in circles, snarling and yelped, I wanted this thing off. I was forced to the ground when a large weight pushed me over and sharp teeth dug themselves into my back. Fang was on top of me and I felt another metal chain go around my neck. I tried to struggle but Fang only bit down deeper. A rope circled my muzzle and my mouth was tied shut.

"Hige!" I tried to howl but it was muffled by the rope.

"Your mine now" Fang grunted through his mouthful of my skin "By the time we are done with you. Your look like a scrap of left over meat" I growled at him and glared at the human in front of me. I know knew what was happening to me. Scott told me about this, what some humans do to dogs.

They put them into a circle and make them fight for their lives. I was yanked out of my thoughts as the humans told Fang to release me. They hauled me up and started to drag me down the alley. I tried to stop them, digging my paws in and refusing to step any further but it was no good. I was hauled down the alley and up the stairs of a house that smelled like death.

Fang was trotting behind his human, a wicked gleam in his eye. The house looked like any other human's house but the smell, it made my eyes watered and I could faintly hear the cries and whimpers of very young dogs.

"She will be perfect to train the new dogs!" the dark skinned male cheered and opened another door. The cries increased as the door opened. I struggled harder but the humans yanked me forwards. I followed them down the stairs, knowing that by being dragged down the stairs would hurt.

At the bottom of the stairs was a large caged area that was surrounded by benches. The ground was stained with blood, new and old. I was led by this and into another room. My eyes widened. Dozens and dozens of cages lined the wall, the smell of feces, urine and blood was the strongest here. The humans dragged me down the ail of cages.

"Please!" a young female mix dog pleaded at me "Save me! I don't want to get hurt anymore!" I turned my eyes away and looked at a young male mix. He was cowering at the end of his cage and he was covered in scars.

"No more" he chanted "No more" I whimpered at what I saw. These were bait dogs. Dogs that was used to train the fighters.

"Please let me out! I won't escape the yard again! I learned my lesson" a small husky mix whimpered and pawed at her cage. The humans opened another medium sized cage and I was pushed inside. The chains were off and my muzzle was released. I let out a loud snarl and lunged at the humans. The cage snapped shut. My head smashed against the bars but I continued to growl. The human boated my cage and I took a small step back. He knelled down and smirked at me.

"You will be perfect" he said to me "You look big, you look like you can take a lot of bites" I narrowed my eyes at him and growled. He stood and left. I huffed and laid down. I couldn't sit down in this cage, it was so small. I looked beside me and saw another mix breed, most of the dogs inside the cages were mixed breeds. He was a little smaller then me but not by much. What really amazed me that he smelled of wolf. Not much but he did have wolf running through his veins.

"Hello?" I asked him and nudged the cage with my head. He turned his head towards me but didn't exactly see me. My muzzle dropped and my eyes widened. He was blind. His eyes were scratched closed.

"Your new" he commented. I nodded but remembered to speak.

"Yes. A dog named Fang caught me. I was following my friends" the wolf/dog nodded.

"You are like me" he murmured "I was following my master" I cocked my head. It doesn't seem like he knew he was a wolf.

"My name is Shita" I said. He flicked his ears.

"Bruno" he huffed out. We talked for the next hour. He explained to me what was happening in more detail. Two humans, the ones I met earlier, ran the place. They fought dogs every Sunday and every two days, trained the dogs. They had four main fighters. Fang, Killer, Slash and Rip. I rolled my eyes.

"Humans are so creative" I grumbled. Bruno chuckled and scratched his side, hissing when his paw touched an open wound.

"How long have you been a bait dog?" I whispered. I was interrupted when the lights over head turned off.

"I wasn't supposed to be a bait dog" he answered "But I wouldn't fight. I refused to fight" I laid my head down and sighed. How I wished I stayed where Hige and Blue left me. Why did these things happen to me?

**Sorry it took so long. Grandfather passed, ear infections, school starting. A lot of things going on. Oh but good news! I am now a aunt! A little baby boy, Oley.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**PS. I have NOTHING against pittbulls. I love pittbulls but they are used in fighting a lot and so are bait dogs. **


	7. Fight Or Flight

I know I haven't updated this story in forever! Maybe a year or so? But I'm going to update all my stories in the next week or so. Just give me some time, I finally got a new laptop all for myself.

Oh, my cousin drew a picture of Bruno on deviantart. - art/Wolf-s-Rain-Bruno-315381117 - If it doesn't show up, my name is PandaBlitzz.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Rise and shine!" a loud voice yelled. I snapped my eyes opened and stood with a growl. It was the dark skinned man, Bruno told me last night that his name was Kyle. He had a large bucket in his hands. Bruno sniffed the air and stood with a low groan of pain.

"Feeding time." Bruno murmured to me. I watched as Kyle grabbed a handful of dry kibble and throw it inside the cage. The dogs started to garble it down. He passed Bruno's and my cage, throwing kibble in my face. I growled at him as he passed. Bruno started to eat the kibble with a vengeance. I ignored the kibble and focused on the human. After he fed us, he grabbed a few cans of wet dog food and left to another room where the fighting dogs were kept.

"You should eat." Bruno said and swallowed his meal. I shook my head.

"No," I answered "I know what the human is doing." Bruno cocked his head.

"I should tell you," I looked at him "I'm not a dog. I'm a wolf." he turned his head towards me, his tail dropping.

"A wolf? You mean a real wolf? Like run in the wild wolf?" I nodded.

"Yes and my late pack member told me about this." I explained "They feed us dry dog food, it will make us thirsty and our bodies will beg for water. When we fight, we will be to tired and weak to fend off the fighting dogs." Bruno lowered his ears.

"I never thought about that." he murmured. I sighed and pushed the kibble out of my cage. The rest of the dogs ate their food and relaxed in their dirty cages. Kyle walked passed out and stomped up the stairs, turning off the lights. I narrowed my eyes at the cage bars and growled. Bruno twitched his ears.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I managed to turn around with a lot of maneuvering and faced the back.

"Wolf's fangs are really strong, able to break bones with one snap. I one saw my alpha, Kiba, break through a cage with his fangs." I lifted my paw and tested the strength of the cage. It was tripled wired and chicken wire enclosed the cage.

"My teeth are not that strong yet but I think I can do this." I leaned forwards and clipped my fangs on the metal. I started to bite down, slowly denting the bar. For the next few hours, one of the bars were dented to a point where I could fit my nose through. I leaned back and slipped my tongue out of my mouth. My fangs tasted horribly like metal now. The lights flashed back on and I turned around quickly, hiding the dent from the human's eyes. It was Kyle again. He moved along the cages, kicking at some of them before stopping at a cage with a beagle inside.

"Leave me alone." the beagle whimpered but Kyle opened the cage, a leash on his hand. He grabbed the beagle by the scruff and dragged him out. He clipped the leash on and slipped a muzzle into place. He dragged the beagle away, ignoring the barks of some of the braver dogs. I growled at him as he left. He came back and walked into the back room. He came back with young rottweiler, the male couldn't be older then 6 months. My jaw dropped.

"That's Kyle's newest dog," Bruno said, sniffing the air "His name is Rip." I watched as Rip left my sight.

"He's so young." I murmured. Bruno grunted.

"You should see him in the ring." he growled "He doesn't care that he is hurting other dogs. He just wants to taste the blood." I sighed and shook my head. The screams and yelps started then. I could only imagine what that dog was doing to that poor beagle. I closed my eyes and folded my ears down. Please Kiba, Hige or Blue, even Tsume or Toboe! Help me!

* * *

Another day passed, food was thrown at me and Bruno, and like me, Bruno didn't eat the food. I still attempted to bite through the bars but made little process. The third day, we got a bucket bowl of water. I looked at Bruno went I heard plops. He was dropping the kibble in the water, soaking it. I wagged my tail at his brilliant idea.

"This will make the food easier on our bellies." he murmured before eating the water soaked kibble. Even though every instincts I had, screamed at me not to lower myself to eat dog food, I did. I had thought about turning human to get myself out of the cage, but, I glanced at the two humans that owned the dogs, Kyle and Eric, they had a girl with them, showing off their fighting cage. They had their arms wrapped around her and had been fooling around with her for a few minutes now, I think I was better off as a wolf.

"Fights in a few days." Bruno commented. I looked at him and nodded. I've been counting down the days and I knew Sunday was coming up. The three humans left us alone and went back up stairs. I finished eating my dinner and growled at my stomach to relax, to not bring up my dinner, even if it was dog food.

I laid down and sighed. God damn it, how the hell was I going to get out?

* * *

In the days that we were together, I got to learn a lot more about Bruno. His father was half pit bull and he got his coloring from his mother, a full doberman.

He was stolen by Eric and Kyle when he was only a few months old and was trained to fight a few months after that, but he wouldn't fight, even to save himself. He let the dogs maul him and because of this, he lost his left hind leg and both of his eyes.

He had numerous scars up and down his body, a few stood out. It was if a dog decided he wanted Bruno's voice box and to get it, he almost tore out his throat.

"Eric and Kyle quickly figured out that I would make a good bait dog;" Bruno murmured. I laid still and listened to his story.

"I trained the other dogs in the act of fighting, but not by choice." he said, "They would practice on how to grab a dog by their neck or head. How to hold them still before they delivered the final bite." He received another deep scar on his back. The oldest and most experienced dog, Killer gave him that one. He grabbed Bruno's back in his jaws and shook him. I whimpered and pushed my nose as furthest as it could go towards Bruno.

"I promise you, old man." I swore, "I will get you out, this I promise you." He flicked his tattered left ear before closing his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Saturday. The day before the fight. I was nervous, what four dogs will get killed tomorrow? I was trying to stay strong on my diet of wet kibble but I felt my strength leaving me everyday. I don't think I could take down a rabbit with what I have left.

"Don't be nervous." Bruno murmured. I looked at him. He was laying down on his side, his eyes closed and his breathing calm.

"It's the start of a new month, which means Kyle and Eric will go only for the small dogs. The first week of the month is for them to show humans their new dogs. They want smaller dogs in the ring." Bruno continued. I growled.

"That's disgusting. If they want a fight, they should at least have dogs around the same size as their dogs." I bit out. Bruno sighed.

"It's how the humans think. Its confusing and wrong but what can we do?"

* * *

The night of the fight was here. All the bait dogs were on high alert but they all were quiet, trying not to draw attention to themselves. Bruno was sitting in his cage, staring at nothing but was aware of everything going on around him. I couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Calm down. They won't pick you." he said. I sighed and nodded. Kyle walked passed us and into the fighter's room. The barks and howls of the fighting dogs started up, they were excited and ready. He walked out with Rip straining against the lead. Eric walked passed him and grabbed another lead. My eyes narrowed when he tested the strength before looking out over the many cages.

"Well. Who should go against Rip tonight?" he asked loudly to himself. Bruno suddenly whined. I wiped my head around and my eyes widened. Bruno opened his mouth and sneezed. Eric paused and nodded. He walked up to Bruno with a smirk.

"I almost forgot about you, old man. You will be perfect for tonight's fight." he said, reaching for the lock. I can't let that happen! Bruno would be ripped apart instantly. I snarled, my voice louder then any of the dogs in the basement and lunged at the door of my cage. Eric looked over at my cage as he unlocked Bruno's cage.

"You want to come to?" he sniggered. He looked behind him at Kyle and shrugged.

"What do you think? Can Rip take both of them?" he asked. Kyle looked down at Rip who was still straining again the leash and snarling at the other cowering dogs.

"What do you say boy? Want to fight two tonight?" Rip howled his answer. I growled back at Rip as he started to chant what he was going to do to Bruno and I. Bruno had a leash wrapped around his neck and he was led out first, passed Rip and towards the growing crowd. Eric walked back out and grabbed another leash. I stopped growling when Eric started to unlock the cage and slip the rope around my neck.

"You think she lost her fighting spirit?" Eric asked and led me away. Rip and Kyle followed a few paces behind. I answered their question when a swift kick to the ribs from an unknown human had me snapping at them. Eric chuckled and tugged me along.

"I guess not." he murmured. He opened a door and it started. I flinched back as loud noises, the smell of drugs and alcohol and the scent of old and new blood assaulted me. Eric tugged me deeper through the crowds and into the ring. I looked around me with wide open eyes.

A circular ring, 12' by 12', enclosed in waist high bars. Short enough for a man to lean over but tall enough to deter the average sized dog to jump. I perked when I saw Bruno tied up, crouched down on the other side of the ring.

"Bruno!" I barked. He looked up but couldn't see me.

"Shita!" he yelped. He stood straighter and flicked his ears back and fourth, trying to pinpoint my location.

"I'm here Bruno!" I yelled. Eric walked me over to Bruno and tied me onto another leash that was attached to the ring's wall. I leaned into Bruno, offering him comfort. He leaned back into me, silent. Eric walked into the middle of the ring, a smirk on his face.

"What's up boys! We got a good fight tonight! We have a new dog to test and he's blood thirsty!" he paused as the large crowd cheered, I watched in disgust. "As you can see, we have him up against two dogs tonight! Have you all put your bets in? Cause I want your money later!" The crowd chuckled as Eric left the ring. I started to pant as the adrenaline started to rush through my veins.

"It will be okay, Bruno. I'll get us out of here." I murmured. Bruno sighed and shook his head.

"The only way out of here is to die." he groaned. I shook my head, ears flattening against my head and my fur rose in anger.

"Don't say that! We are wolves! We will fight until we can't fight anymore!" I growled. Bruno shook his head again and stayed silent. I stood, shrugging away from him and looked at the leash that connected me to the wall. Just before the clip, the leash was frayed and bloodied from previous use.

'I can get out of this if I just tug hard enough.' I thought and lunged forwards, straining against the leash. Bruno perked his head up but flopped it back down.

"Lets go!" Eric yelled and opened the door, letting Rip in. The dog looked around the ring before his eyes locked into mine. He raised his lips and laid his ears back.

"Your mine tonight Bitch, then I'll deal with the old dog!" he lunged forwards, mouth opened wide and saliva dripping from his canines. I pushed Bruno to the side and took the brunt force of Rip's attack. I suppressed a yelp as Rip's teeth sunk into my shoulder, taking a firm grip of my shoulder; he tossed me to the side and with that, the rope snapped like twine.

I did yelp as I rolled across the ring and came to a stop. The crowd roared at the sight of my blood that dripped from the side of my neck. Rip turned around, ignoring the cowering Bruno and focused on me. I closed my eyes and breathed, Scott's lessons flooding my mind. I looked back at and met Rip's eyes. I raised my lips in a snarl.

"Come at me then dog!" I growled. He yowled in anger and bulldozed towards me. I crouched down, preparing for his weight. He crashed into me with jaws wide opened. I snapped back. I felt my fangs sink into Rip's muscles neck and I clamped down. He howled in agony but shook me off, retreating to the other side of the ring.

I panted and walked slowly around the ring until I was in front of Bruno.

"Shita?" he whispered. I flicked one ear back at him.

"Try to snap that rope, your defenseless prey sitting there." I murmured back at him. Rip, with the encouragement of Kyle and Eric, came at me again. I crouched down and lunged forwards, meeting him head one. Blood and fur slathered the concrete ground, further straining it. We backed away from each other, panting and bloodied.

I had a gouging hole in my shoulder that continually leaked blood, a few bite bites on my neck that added to the blood trail and a scratch marks on my sides.

"You little bitch." Rip growled out between his mangled lips. I smirked at him, showing him my bloodied fangs, decorated with his blood. I managed to get one good bite to his face before I went for his shoulders and neck. He didn't have the fur that I did, protecting me from his most vicious bites. We went at each other again, both going for the finishing bite.

My paw slipped. In my own spilled blood. I yelped when his jaws latched onto the back of my head. I scrambled for my footing, twisting my head back and fourth as I tried to dislodge him. I was thrown to the side when my skin gave away. He was on me again before I could move.

"I will tear you apart!" he snarled and grabbed my upper throat. I was forced onto my back, bringing my front legs up to try to push him off, my back legs coming up to help but he wouldn't let go. I brought my head up, fangs looking for purchase in his own throat but he kept me down, using his weight to his advantage. I started to fight for the air I could bring in, gasping for each breath. My vision started to darken, I was suffocating.

'Nice try.' I heard Darcia's sickening voice in my ear, my eyes snapped open as his weight was thrown off me me. I flipped myself upright and looked to my left, almost believing it was Dracia and Kiba, fighting for their lives with Cheza to the side on that snowy mountain.

"Shita!" I shook my head, clearing my vision and started to see the truth again. Bruno was in front of me, the rope swinging from his neck as he placed himself before Rip and me.

"Bruno?" I gasped and started to stand. My legs held me, even though they shook themselves. He huffed and folded his ears down.

"If you told me the truth, that I am a wolf." he murmured, "Then I must live up to that truth. I can't lay around and let myself and you die. A real wolf wouldn't do that." I smiled and walked up beside him.

"That is what a real wolf would say." I said back. We drowned out the yelling and screaming humans around us and focused on the stunned Rip. He had righted himself and was actually trying to leave the ring but with one swift kick from Eric, was sent back out.I crouched down, Bruno copying my movements and we both snarled our challenge. Rip eyed us in fear but listened to his owner and charged us again. Bruno and I moved as one, as if we have been in a real pack for many years. I went to the right and he to the left. Bruno ran right passed us.

I grabbed his neck as Bruno grabbed his rear leg. Rip started to yelp and struggle but our fangs penetrated his skin and tore out muscle and bone.

With one head jerk, we sent him against the wall were he stayed down.

The ring fell silent before boo's and calls of disbelief echoed the basement. Eric and Kyle started to argue back and fourth before they entered the ring, grabbing Rip by his legs and dragging him away. Eric returned.

"Everyone, shut up!" The basement went silent before he spoke again, "You wanted to see these two dogs die!" the basement yelled off shouts of approval, "You got your wish." Bruno and I folded our ears back when he withdrew a pistol handgun.

"Why would he shoot us?" I asked, backing away from the crazy man. Bruno growled, his non-seeing eyes staring at Eric.

"Because we just mauled his prize fighting dog. He wants his revenge." he answered. I couldn't stifle my whimper at that thought of us dying. Eric checked to make sure there was enough bullets in the barrel before he pointed it at us. Bruno and I couldn't do nothing to stop it from happening.

"What the hell is that!" A man in the back screamed. The crowd moved as one and a human female bumped Eric's arm, making the gun dip down and fire. I yelped as the bullet pierced my leg, going through the muscle, clipping the bone before exiting on the other side. Bruno placed himself in front of me as I lifted my leg, bringing it to my muzzle to lick away the blood.

"Scatter! One of the dogs got loose!" One human shouted. The rest of them, some screaming, started to run from the basement, Eric and Kyle included. I panted and leaned against Bruno, resting my head on his back. Pained spasms racked my body with each breath and with each beat of my heart, blood pumped and dripped. Bruno's furious snarl made me open my eyes and look up. My breath caught.

Tsume stood before us, just outside the cage, in human form, with two wolves at his side. One was black with gray marks and the other a light blonde.

"Calm down, old man. Why would a kill you when I just saved you?" Tsume snapped. Bruno stopped growling and huffed. My legs buckled beneath me. Bruno caught me and slowly lowered me onto the soaked ground. I groaned in pain as Bruno started to lick my injuries.

"Step aside Grandpa. I got this." Tsume was suddenly there as was his wolves. His hands briefly went through my fur, checking the injuries I gotten from my fight. He paused when he got to my face.

"You're the pup that was with that white wolf." he murmured. I whined and nodded. He breathed out through his nose.

"He's been going crazy looking for you." he continued, "He left my city just after you disappeared, wouldn't listen to a word I had to say." He looked up at his two pack mates and nodded his head towards Bruno.

"Help the old man upstairs and wait for me outside. When you see me, call 911 and tell them to come." he ordered. The wolves nodded and with that order, started to guide Bruno upstairs. Tsume ran his hands down my sides again before appearing as a wolf.

"This may hurt." he warned. He leaned over and clamped his jaws around my scruff. I grunted as he started to drag me out of the ring, carefully lifting me up and over the rough areas. He and I were both panting by the time we got to the stairs and the blood was pumping faster with each tug.

"Boss?" Tsume looked up the stairs and almost sagged in relief. He straightened and barked out his order.

"Help me with her." The wolf descended the stairs and came back around me. He and Tsume counted to three then lifted me. Tsume had my scruff and the wolf had my lower back gently in his jaws. With the both of them, we made it up the stairs quickly.

"Let me down." I demanded, "I can go from here." They paused but the second wolf shrugged. He carefully lowered my back end until my paws touched the ground. Tsume slowly let me go and I wobbled on my paws for a second before straightening. I shook my head and panted.

"Let's go." I demanded and limped passed Tsume. The second wolf chuckled.

"She has guts." he commented. Tsume grunted and followed me with his pack mate behind him. The house had no signs of humans inside, they had all left, leaving all the dogs behind. Tsume and the wolf walked behind me at my pace. The moment I stepped outside, I paused and breathed in the fresh air. Tsume nudged my flank.

"Get going." he snapped. I grunted and continued outside. The wolf trotted ahead of me and nodded towards the end of the alley.

"Max has the old man down here. Come on." he said and led the way down. Tsume still walked behind me until we stopped at the end of the alley. Bruno was there, leaning against the other wolf, Max, as he caught his breath. Tsume moved ahead of me and changed to his human shape. I stared at his, taking in his image.

'He looks just like he did before he.. died.' I thought, cocking my head. He cracked his shoulders before sighing, digging into his pockets.

"Ajax, bring the van around." he ordered. Ajax nodded and turned, turning to his own human shape as he left. He was handsome as a human. Black hair with streaks of dark gray, he wore dark jeans and a loose black t-shirt. He jogged out from the alley and down the street. I limped over to Bruno and sniffed his scruff. He turned his head and nudged my throat.

"Who are they?" he murmured in my ear. His breath tickled my ear, causing it to flick. I nudged his neck back, offering him comfort.

"Their old friends." I answered back, "They won't hurt us." 'I think.' I glanced over at Tsume as he rapidly talked into his cellphone. He shut it and growled.

"The police and SPCA is on their way. We gotta make ourselves scarce." Just as he finished his sentence, a black van stopped with a screech at the entrance of the alley way. Max shifted to human and opened the back door.

"Everyone inside." he said with a smile, his blonde hair falling in front of his blue eyes. I led Bruno to the car, taking a light hold his scruff and walked him forwards. It took some help from Max but we got Bruno inside. He laid down with a tired sigh, laying his head on his paws. I jumped in and laid down beside him, to tired to care were we were going anymore.

Tsume got in last, slamming the door behind him. Ajax pulled away from the alley when the first police car arrived, letting the humans deal with the rest of the dogs in the house.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I don't own Wolf's Rain, just Shita, Bruno and some other wolves.


End file.
